9 Second Eternal Time (Kaisoo Remake) - END
by 310sauce
Summary: Kamera ajaib milik Kyungsoo mampu membekukan waktu. Membawa Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin dan mengembangkan kisah roman sederhana./Kaisoo, slight!Chanbaek/Remake/Yaoi.
1. Koneksi Keberuntungan

9 Second Eternal Time

Kaisoo

(Slight) Chanbaek

Yaoi

Ini remake yah, jadi ini bukan cerita milikku. Semoga kalian suka dan maafkan jika ada typo.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Koneksi Keberuntungan

Layar ponsel menyala. Getarannya mampu menarik perhatian si pemilik. Melirik layar, _ibu_ , terpampang di layar. Tanpa minat pemuda tersebut meraih ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kepalanya yang bersandar di atas meja.

 _Jongin, tunggulah di depan minimarket dekat toko bunga. Ibu telah memesankan taksi. Taksi itu akan membawamu ke rumah baru kita._

Mimik keruh menguar dari wajah Jongin seketika. Memutar kepala 180 derajat, ia menatap minimarket di belakangnya. Sebenarnya, Jongin telah menunggu ibunya disana sejak dua jam lalu karena sang ibu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah bersama-sama. Namun, ibunya ingkar. Menelungkupkan kepala di meja, Jongin mulai menapak tilas keluarganya hingga harus pindah seperti ini.

Ayah dan ibu Jongin diam-diam bertengkar di belakangnya. Kedua dewasa itu sangat ahli menyembunyikan peperangan mereka hingga anak semata wayang mereka tak tahu. Jongin yang tak tahu menahu mengira kedua orang tuanya adem ayem. Hingga puncaknya, dua bulan yang lalu saat ia pulang sekolah dan mendapati ibunya bersimbah air mata dan rumah mereka di penuhi barang-barang tak pada tempatnya. _Ibu akan berpisah dengan ayah_. Itulah perkataan ibu yang bisa di tangkap Jongin. Ibunya mengatakan hal itu di tengah rentetan air meluncur dari kedua manik indahnya. Tentu saja Jongin terkejut, ia hanya pemuda tahun kedua di sekolah atas. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan kata bernada tenang untuk ibunya dan memilih berlalu masuk ke kamar.

Tujuh hari lalu, keinginan dua dewasa egois itu dikabulkan. Mereka resmi berpisah. Dan Jongin memilih tinggal bersama ibu. Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya, masakan ibu enak.

 _Tiin, tiin._

Lamunan Jongin buyar. Taksi pesanan ibu datang. Di bantu sopir taksi, Jongin memasukkan koper dan tas ke bagasi. Dan taksi melaju. Melewati barisan gedung pertokoan. Meninggalkan minimarket yang di tempatinya tadi.

…

Pedal sepeda di kayuh dengan kecepatan konstan. Roda sepedanya mengabsen jalan beraspal dan roda-roda itu tak ada niatan untuk protes sekalipun tubuh mereka melindas sebutir bahkan berpuluh-puluh butir kerikil. Sang pengayuh sangat terfokus pada jalan hingga ia menghiraukan sebuah taksi melaju berlawanan arah dengannya. Kaca bagian penumpang terbuka dan itu taksi yang di naiki Jongin.

Si pengayuh bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sangat menggilai warna hitam jadi wajar saja kalau pagi ini di temani teriknya mentari musim panas ia tak ragu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan oh, jangan lupakan kacamata yang sudah dipastikan berwarna senada.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan sepeda di depan studio foto. Memasuki studio, pemuda kelahiran 12 Januari itu tak berniat membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Menikmati waktu, pemuda pendek berpipi kembung itu mulai menyetel piringan. Meletakkan figura foto di etalase, menyapu sisi rak etalase dengan jemari dimana huruf _braille_ tertempel dan meraih cangkir kopi di atasnya. Kyungsoo membuat _latte_. Sambil menikmati _latte_ buatannya, ia membersihkan lensa kamera.

Musik piringan, secangkir _latte_ , hari Kyungsoo sangat menyenangkan. Bosan dengan aktivitas membersihkan lensa kamera, Kyungsoo pun memilih berkeliling. Memeriksa peralatan. Melihat foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding bagai cicak. Dan ia pun mengaduh saat tak sengaja kakinya menendang bangku yang tak di lihat menyebabkan tas punggungnya terjatuh.

...

Jongin melempar tasnya di lantai kayu setelah dirinya berhasil mendorong pintu. Rumah barunya lebih mini di bandingkan rumah terdahulu, itulah kesan pertama yang ia dapat saat pertama kali sampai. Ia maklum karena penghasilan ibu tak sebesar penghasilan ayah. Berkeliling, Jongin mencari dimana kamarnya berada.

Di ruang makan, Jongin menemukan sebuah amplop tergeletak tak berdaya di meja seakan amplop tersebut tak ada artinya. Penasaran, Jongin mengangkat amplop. _Belilah makan malam dan tidurlah dulu_. Tulisan yang tertempel di badan amplop. Itu dari ibunya dan ada beberapa lembar won di dalamnya. Jongin cemberut.

…

Merasakan perut keroncongan dan tahu diri bahwa ia tak bisa memasak, Jongin memutuskan pergi ke minimarket terdekat. Membeli beberapa _cup ramen_ lebih baik daripada dirinya menunggu ibu dan mati kelaparan di dalam rumah.

Jongin menunggu ramennya di hitung untuk di bayar. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga orang siswa sebaya dirinya masuk. Dua diantara berteriak bahwa mereka ingin makan ramen.

"Paman, apa kau punya pengisi baterai 10 detik?" tanya salah satu dari ketiganya.

"Harusnya ada disana." balas paman penjaga toko.

"Tidak ada disini."

Paman kasir meninggalkan meja kasir dan membantu mencarinya. Kekosongan meja kasir di manfaatkan siswa yang bertanya tadi untuk mencuri rokok. Jongin melirik, menyaksikan kejadian pencurian itu. Sang siswa yang ketahuan menatap Jongin. Menggunakan bahasa tubuh, siswa nakal itu menyuruh Jongin tutup mulut.

"Apakah ini yang kau maksud?" paman kasir mengangkat sebuah benda.

"Bukan." jawab si siswa nakal. "Teman-teman, ayo pergi ke tempat lain!" perintahnya pada kedua temannya.

"Jenis toko apa ini tidak ada pengisi batrenya."

"Bahkan ramen pun tak ada."

Ketiganya berjalan ke arah pintu. Paman kasir hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Belum sempat siswa nakal itu keluar, Jongin berkata, "Bayar dulu rokokmu sebelum pergi!" siswa nakal itu berhenti, berbalik dan menatap Jongin. "Dia baru saja mengambil rokok." adunya.

"Dasar bocah tengik!" pekik paman kasir. Siswa-siswa nakal itu pun tunggang langgang meninggalkan minimarket dan paman kasir mengejar mereka.

Jongin menggeleng kepala prihatin. Ia membungkus belanjaannya sendiri dan berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Bocah tengik mengerikan!" racau paman kasir. Sepertinya paman itu tak berhasil menangkap gerombolan siswa tadi.

Tak perduli, Jongin berjalan pelan ke pintu minimarket. Saat hendak membuka pintu, Jongin di kejutkan oleh dorongan kaca pintu dan mengenai dirinya. Si pembuka pintu tak lain adalah Kyungsoo yang berniat masuk tapi sayangnya pemuda dengan kacamata hitam itu tak melihat Jongin dan akhirnya insiden pun terjadi.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Kyungsoo. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan Jongin setelah mendengar pekikan Jongin.

"Apa kau tak menggunakan matamu saat berjalan!" marah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menguarkan raut menyesal. Ia diam dan menempelkan tubuh ke sisi pintu memberi Jongin jalan. Jongin melewati Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berjalan menjauh.

Dari dalam minimarket, Kyungsoo dapat melihat pemuda yang di tabraknya tadi tengah melewati siswa nakal dan gerombolannya. Sepertinya Jongin tak menyadari keberadaan siswa itu, buktinya Jongin lewat dengan santai. Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan gerak gerik para siswa nakal. Dari pengamatannya, ia dapat melihat ketiga siswa itu berniat mengikuti Jongin. Karena dua diantaranya berjalan ke gang yang di lalui Jongin dan satunya berjalan entah kemana.

...

Jongin dengan menenteng kantong belanjaan berjalan santai di sepanjang jalan. Saat hendak berbelok di tikungan, dirinya terpaksa menghentikan langkah karena siswa pencuri rokok tadi menghadang jalannya. Jongin menatap datar siswa tadi.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" ucap siswa pencuri rokok.

Jongin tak mengubris, dan berniat melanjutkan jalan, melewati siswa pencuri. Si siswa tak menyerah dan kembali menghentikan jalan Jongin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, dua teman siswa yang mencuri tadi telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" bentak si siswa pencuri.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Jongin balik bertanya. Nada suaranya begitu datar dan dingin. Si siswa terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang terkesan menantang itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku hampir tertangkap karenamu? Itulah sebabnya kau harus ganti rugi."

"Apa? Ganti rugi?"

"Iya, ganti rugi. Kau bisa membayar rokok yang aku curi tadi atau kau bisa berlutut dan memohon ampun padaku."

Jongin menunjukkan _smirk_ nya "Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"Jika kau tak mau, aku hanya perlu memukulmu saja. Aku tidak akan mengalah dengan mudah hanya karena kau seorang penghuni baru di daerah ini."

Jongin menyemburkan napas kesal. Ia pun merogoh ponsel dan mulai mengetik disana "Aku sedang tak ingin berulah." ucapnya sambil tetap mengetik.

Siswa nakal tadi penasaran dengan apa yang di ketik Jongin. "Siapa yang kau hubungi?" tanyanya.

Yakin panggilannya di respon, Jongin menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo. Saya menelepon untuk melaporkan kasus kejahatan."

"Kau gila!" sungut si siswa pencuri. "Siapa yang kau telepon? Cepat tutup!" teriaknya sambil merebut ponsel di tangan Jongin. Membuat Jongin menghentikan pengaduannya. Acara berebut ponsel pun terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana!" teriakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memaksa siswa nakal tadi menghentikan aksi merebut ponsel Jongin. Berbalik, si siswa dapat melihat lelaki pendek berkacamata yang berteriak. Memunculkan senyum remeh, dia pun berkata, "Bukankah kau Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menatap pemuda itu, Do Kyungsoo, pemuda yang menabraknya tadi. Untuk apa dia ikut campur? Tanpa lelaki itu pun Jongin bisa mengatasinya. _Huh_. Benar-benar menambah pekerjaan Jongin.

"Sudah lama sekali." Ucap si siswa tersenyum lebar. Kedua temannya yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Jongin melambai kearah Kyungsoo. Menyapa Kyungsoo. Dan mengulang ucapan siswa pencuri rokok. "Tapi aku sibuk sekarang." ucapnya sambil menatap Jongin. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tak pergi ke tempat tujuanmu saja?"

"Aku tak mau."

Si siswa terkekeh. "Tau mau? Kau bilang tak mau? Kau gila, _huh_?!" tak menghilangkan senyum mengejeknya, siswa tersebut berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan membuat ancang-ancang. Bersiap memberi tinjunya pada Kyungsoo. Saat sebuah tinju di layangkan, dengan sigap Kyungsoo berhasil menangkisnya. Jongin sedikit takjub akan kemampuan pemuda berkacamata hitam itu.

Kyungsoo mengunci kedua tangan siswa pencuri kebelakang tubuh, mendorong siswa tersebut mendekat ke arah dua temannya yang lain dan ia pun menabrakkannya. Dan ketiga orang tersebut saling bertubrukan. Memanfaatkan moment saling bertubrukannya siswa-siswa nakal tadi, Kyungsoo tanpa sungkan menarik tangan Jongin dan bersama-sama melarikan diri dari sana.

"Tangkap mereka!" perintah si siswa pencuri pada dua rekannya. Dan aksi saling kejar pun terjadi.

Kyungsoo yang tahu seluk beluk daerah itu berlari. Sangking paniknya sampai dirinya tak sadar bahwa tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Sedangkan Jongin, lelaki itu tak ingin mengacau dan hanya mengikuti kemana langkah cepat Kyungsoo menuju.

Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan, belokan, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin terjepit. Mereka salah jalan. Ternyata itu jalan buntu. Tiga berandal sudah ada di belakangnya. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Kyungsoo berniat menghadapi tiga berandal itu.

"Kau ternyata cukup berani." ucap siswa pencuri sambil mengatur oksigen yang dipaksa terenggut darinya akibat saling kejar tadi. "Kau mengerjaiku seperti _mutt_.."

"Bukankah julukanmu memang _mutt_?" sela Kyungsoo. Tak berbeda dengan si siswa pencuri, Kyungsoo juga tengah mengatur ulang pernapasannya.

Jongin yang menyaksikan adu mulut itu merasa jengah. Ia ingin langsung melayangkan salah satu bogemnya, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada ibu bahwa bogem itu tak akan keluar lagi darinya. Huft, Jongin frustrasi.

Perkelahian di mulai. Siswa pencuri itu maju dan meninju pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang belum siap terpaksa menerima pukulan itu dan terjatuh. Melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh, dua teman lainnya turun tangan dan membantu memukuli Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan!" teriak Jongin. Ia sudah tak tahan melihat pertarungan tak imbang itu. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang babak belur. Jongin tak percaya, Kyungsoo yang ingin menolong dirinya malah berakhir dengan ia yang harus menolong Kyungsoo. Benar-benar.

"Kau mau kami buat babak belur seperti dia?" tanya si siswa.

Jongin menghamburkan napas kesal dan mulai melakukan pemanasan. "Kau membangunkan singa yang tidur bung!" Jongin melompat dan memajukan tinjunya ke arah si siswa berandal.

Pertarungan sesungguhnya di mulai. Jongin membabi buta. Ia tak mendengarkan permohonan-permohonan berandal itu agar di ampuni. Kyungsoo terbengong melihatnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Pemuda yang di tolongnya jago bertarung. Jongin bahkan tak terluka sedikitpun. Perkelahian itu terpaksa terhenti saat polisi menangkap mereka berlima.

...

Di kantor polisi, Jongin yang tidak lecet sedikit pun di persilahkan duduk di ujung rungan. Dia di ijinkan duduk disana karena sebagai pelapor. Sedangkan ketiga siswa duduk beriringan di depan meja petugas. Dan Kyungsoo duduk di sisi meja dan pemuda berkacamata itu menunduk. Tundukannya sangat dalam. Jongin menduga pemuda itu menyesal. Menyesal menolongnya. Menyesal ikut campur. Menyesal karena harus berurusan dengan polisi.

Sedari tadi ketiga siswa itu terus menggembar gemborkan bahwa Kyungsoo lah biang kerok pertarungan. Mereka sepakat tak akan menarik Jongin dalam masalah ini. Mereka terlalu takut pada Jongin. Jongin tak selemah yang mereka duga. Jongin jago berkelahi. Jongin mengerikan. Jongin berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Itulah alasan mereka.

Petugas menatap Kyungsoo. Ia merasa aneh melihat Kyungsoo memakai kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan dan memintanya melepaskan kacamata tersebut.

"Karena cahayanya terlalu terang. Dan mataku terlalu berharga untuk itu." tolak Kyungsoo halus.

Seterang itu 'kah ruangan ini? Jongin membatin dan mulai memperhatikan ruangan. Cahaya di ruang ini biasa menurutnya. Benar-benar lelaki aneh.

Sedangkan petugas tak peduli. Dan mengabaikan kacamata hitam Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menaruh tatapannya pada siswa nakal tadi. "Kalian memintaku percaya pada kalian! Dia sendirian. Kalian bertiga! Apa itu masuk akal!" bentaknya. Ketiga siswa itu tetep kekeh memojok 'kan Kyungsoo. Mereka tak mau menyerah.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" tiba-tiba seorang pria berisik membuat keributan. Merasa namanya di panggil Kyungsoo menoleh. Seorang pria tinggi. Tampan. Dia pamannya. Paman Chanyeol.

"Paman!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya demi menarik perhatian pamannya. Melihat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi? Dengan kepribadian Kyungsoo, tak ada alasan baginya untuk berkelahi." paman Chanyeol memeriksa wajah Kyungsoo. Dan betapa paniknya dia melihat memar di wajah Kyungsoo. Saat ingin meminta penjelasan pada petugas, mata besar Chanyeol menangkap tiga sosok dengan seragam sekolah. "Siapa Kalian? Kenapa kalian memulai pertarungan? Apa kalian gangster?" Chanyeol berucap bagaikan knalpot bocor. Menggebu-gebu. Dia sangat yakin dengan kepribadian Kyungsoo, tak mungkin keponakannya yang memulai pertarungan ini. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling dia menuduh tiga siswa penuh lebam di wajah itulah pemulai dan penyebab pertarungan.

Petugas menyuruh Chanyeol yang terselimut emosi untuk duduk. Namun Chanyeol menolak. Dia tak bisa duduk jika keponakannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Pertarungan ini bukan satu lawan satu! Dasar bocah-bocah pengecut!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menggedor meja petugas.

"Untuk saat ini, kami belum yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kami masih berusaha mencari tahu sekarang." nada bicara sang petugas begitu sopan, seakan ucapan tersebut juga memiliki maksud untuk menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kalian perlu tau! Tanpa mencari tahu pun kita bisa tahu, bahwa anak-anak ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ketiga siswa berandal "..berkomplot untuk melawannya.." Chanyeol menjeda kalimat penuh emosi itu, "Itu yang terjadi kan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memelankan suaranya dan memandang Kyungsoo untuk memastikan. Raut wajahnya berharap Kyungsoo akan mengamini ucapannya, namun Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.

"Bukan itu yang terjadi!"

"Dia yang memulainya!"

"Dia yang memukul kami!"

Ketiga siswa saling berteriak membela diri. Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol melanjutkan aksi membela dengan mengatakan bahwa wajah Kyungsoo terluka. Sudah di pastikan Kyungsoo korbannya. Dan keributan kembali berlanjut. Petugas tak tahan. Lelaki itu pun menggedor meja untuk menenangkan keributan antara tiga siswa nakal dan paman Chanyeol.

"Harap tenang!" galak sang petugas. Ketenangan pun terjadi. Baik paman Chanyeol dan tiga siswa itu terbungkam. Memastikan tenang, petugas mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. "Apa benar kau yang memulai perkelahian?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" protes Chanyeol. Dia tak terima ponakannya di tanyai seperti itu. Bukankah itu artinya petugas mempercayai perkataan tiga berandal itu?

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu!" teriakan dari ujung ruangan menggema. Mengakibatkan keenam kepala menoleh bersamaan. Itu Jongin. Dia jengah mendengar keributan yang konyol tadi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke meja petugas. Jongin menceritakan secara rinci kronologi yang terjadi. Bahwa tiga berandal itu yang mulai perkelahian dengannya, lalu Kyungsoo datang, memegang tangannya dan membantu dirinya melarikan diri. Berandal itu mengejar dirinya dan Kyungsoo dan menyerangnya. Jongin tak menyebutkan soal ia yang pada akhirnya menolong Kyungsoo dari bulanan tiga berandal. "Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dia terlibat karena bermaksud menolongku."

Dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, Kyungsoo melirik Jongin. Kenapa dia tak mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya. Bahwa Jongin yang akhirnya menolongnya.

"Benar kan, apa yang kukatakan! Kyungsoo kami anak yang baik, dia tak mungkin melakukan itu!" teriak Chanyeol penuh kemenangan. Seakan sebuah lotre baru diterimanya. Sedangkan ketiga siswa tadi menerima pukulan petugas di kepala mereka. Mereka tak mau membela diri lagi. Terlampau takut pada Jongin.

…

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan paman Chanyeol keluar dari kantor polisi. Paman Chanyeol terlihat sangat girang karena ponakannya terbukti tidak bersalah. Ia berterima kasih pada Jongin yang bersedia membela Kyungsoo.

"Kerja bagus." ucap paman Chanyeol. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Jongin bermaksud untuk bersalaman. Jongin hanya memandang uluran tangan itu tanpa minat. Dia tak sudi bersalaman dengan lelaki dewasa aneh macam Chanyeol dan memilih _ngeloyor_ meninggalkan Kyungsoo, paman Chanyeol dan kantor polisi yang menyebalkan. Chanyeol tersenyum hingga ke telinga melihat Jongin pergi. "Aku akan mentraktirmu karena rasa terima kasihku!" teriak Chanyeol dan ia berharap Jongin yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah bisa mendengarnya.

"Paman, aku harus pergi." pamit Kyungsoo dan ia pun meninggalkan paman Chanyeol.

…

Jongin dengan langkah berat pulang ke rumah. Melewati trotoar, gang, tikungan, belokan dan dia menyadari bahwa beberapa langkah di belakangnya ada pemuda berkacamata hitam mengikutinya. Jengah di ikuti pemuda berkacamata, Jongin yang tinggal satu blok lagi sampai rumah berbalik. Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu masih di belakangnya. Dengan nada dingin Jongin berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau pikir aku butuh perlindungan? Hei, kau yang seharusnya butuh perlindungan tuan berkacamata hitam."

Kyungsoo kaget. Mengikuti pemuda jago bertarung itu? Butuh perlindungan? "Karena ini rumahku." jawabnya sambil menunjuk gerbang rumah berwarna biru muda.

Jongin gantian yang kaget. Ia tak percaya. Rumah di sebelah rumahnya adalah rumah pemuda berkacamata?

"Jadi kau tetangga yang baru pindah itu? Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo menunduk sopan lalu memasukkan tubuhnya ke gerbang rumah mereka. Jongin terpaku di tempatnya. Memastikan Kyungsoo menghilang, mereka tetangga?

...

Jongin menenteng cup ramen yang sudah diseduh ke kamar. Mendudukkan diri di meja belajar, Jongin memeriksa punggung tangannya yang terluka. Luka yang ia dapat karena menolong pemuda bernama Kyungsoo, itu yang ia tahu. Saat hendak menikmati ramen tersebut, tiba-tiba mood Jongin buruk dan ia melempar sumpitnya. Wajahnya merengut. Dia kesal.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, di seberang sana. Tetangganya. Do Kyungsoo. Melalui jendela kamar pribadinya tengah memperhatikan perubahan mood Jongin. Menghamburkan napas, Kyungsoo membuka kacamata hitam yang seharian menemaninya. Membuka mata pelan. Mengedipkannya. Kyungsoo memiliki mata bulat sejernih dewi malam. Mata bulatnya membuat ia terkesan polos.

Di ujung meja belajarnya, Jongin bisa melihat sebuah figura berdiri disana. Meraih figura tersebut, Jongin menatap foto keluarganya. Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Foto keluarganya saat harmonis. Ayah, ibu, dan dirinya yang berusia tujuh tahun. Ia merindukan saat itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil kameranya. Membuka penutup lensa, bersiap untuk memoto. Dia mengarahkan mata kameranya ke luar jendela. Kearah jendela kamar Jongin. Dia memfokuskan lensanya dan tampaklah wajah Jongin yang bersedih sambil mengamati figura.

Klik.

Jongin menyadari ada mata yang memperhatikannya. Itu tetangganya. Pemuda berkacamata hitam. Untuk apa pemuda itu memotret dia yang sedang bersedih?

Menurunkan kamera. Kyungsoo ketahuan. Jujur ia sedikit gugup. Apa yang bakal terjadi padanya? Dirinya ketahuan mengambil gambar tetangganya diam-diam.

Mereka berdua saling melempar pandang.

To Be Continued


	2. Awal Lainnya

Klik.

Jongin menyadari ada mata yang memperhatikannya. Itu tetangganya. Pemuda berkacamata hitam. Untuk apa pemuda itu memotret dia yang sedang bersedih?

Menurunkan kamera. Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Dirinya ketahuan. Dan sekarang ia gugup. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Dirinya ketahuan mengambil gambar tetangganya diam-diam.

Jongin mengelap titik air mata dan sorot pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Dia menunggu penjelasan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, pemuda pendek itu gugup dan menunjuk keatas.

"Bisakah kita bertemu di atap sekarang?" teriaknya. Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo. Mungkin di atap nanti Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan maksudnya mengambil foto Jongin diam-diam, pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

9 Second Eternal Time

Kaisoo

(Slight) Chanbaek

Yaoi

Ini remake yah, jadi ini bukan cerita milikku. Semoga kalian suka dan maafkan jika ada typo.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Awal Lainnya

Kyungsoo telah berada di atap rumahnya. Dirinya berlatih mengucapkan kalimat apa yang harus dikatakan pertama kali pada Jongin. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin muncul. Berdiri di seberang sana, di atap rumah Jongin, menatap Kyungsoo. Menunggu Kyungsoo berbicara.

Raut bingung menguar dari wajah Kyungsoo saat di tatap Jongin seperti itu. Apa yang harus di ucapkannya?

"Senang bertemu denganmu." pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengucapkan hal itu. Sedikit basa basi tak apa kan? "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Mulai sekarang kita adalah tetangga. Selamat datang." apakah kata-kata Kyungsoo terkesan kaku? Kenapa Jongin mengabaikannya? Kenapa Jongin diam saja saat ia menyapanya? Apakah Kyungsoo terlalu formal? Kyungsoo bingung sendiri.

Di seberang sana, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang bingung. Dirinya diam bukan karena ingin mengabaikan. Tapi, dia bingung membalas kalimat kaku Kyungsoo dengan apa. Memutar otak. Mungkin dengan memperkenalkan namanya bisa membantu. "Aku.." Jongin mulai membuka suara. Namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Aku tahu. Namamu Kim Jongin."

Jongin melotot. Kenapa dia harus memotongnya _sih_? Menambah kebinguannya saja. Jongin diam-diam menggerutu.

"Aku mendengarnya di kantor polisi tadi.." jelas Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana pun, senang bertemu denganmu tetangga." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin mematung. Dengan jarak sejauh ini bagaimana bisa bersalaman?

Tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur dengan ragu ia tarik dan ia sandarkan di belakang leher. Menggaruk tengkuknya. Dan sekarang dirinya baru ingat bahwa sebuah kantung kain kecil sudah bertengger di tangan kirinya sedari tadi. "Ini.." ucapanya dan melemparkan kearah Jongin.

Jongin berhasil menangkap. Penasaran. Ia pun membuka. Sebuah plester dan salep? Kyungsoo tahu tangannya terluka? Jongin menatap Kyungsoo hendak menanyakannya. Namun, Kyungsoo telah lebih dahulu berkata.

"Jika kau memakainya, lukamu tak akan membekas."

Kyungsoo tahu dirinya terluka. Jongin terenyuh. Walaupun tetangganya itu kaku dan menyebalkan, ternyata dia memiliki sifat peduli juga.

"Jangan mulai menyukaiku karena hal-hal seperti ini. Akan sangat melelahkan jika menjadi populer."

Jongin tercenung. Sifat percaya diri tetangganya tinggi juga. Lelah menjadi populer? Hei, seharusnya dirinya yang berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan. Berbalik. Dan meninggalkan atap rumah. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung disana. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tak diberi kesempatan mengatakan sepatah pun.

…

Di kamar, Jongin menempelkan plester diatas lukanya. Plester pemberian Kyungsoo sangat imut. Ada gambar pororo disana.

"Setidaknya dia memiliki sedikit pengertian. Tapi gambar ini? Apa tak salah dia memberikannya padaku?" tanyanya. Senyum tipis terpahat di wajahnya. Jongin menatap ke luar jendela, tepatnya jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang telah tertutup dan gelap. Kyungsoo telah tidur, mungkin.

…

Langit cerah. Angin mengarak awan dengan lembut. Daun-daun kecoklatan terpisah dari rantingnya. Suasana pagi itu sangat menyenangkan. Suara kebisingan murid-murid meramaikan gedung sekolah. Di salah satu ruangan, keributan penghuninya harus terhenti saat seorang siswa berteriak bahwa guru mereka telah datang. Guru laki-laki cantik itu datang dengan Jongin berada di belakangnya. Guru laki-laki cantik itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya, Kim Jongin. Dia pindah kesini dan.." Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan lanjutan kalimatnya. Dan ia pun bertanya pada muridnya apa yang biasa murid-muridnya sebutkan jika terasa sulit dan tidak nyaman karena masih baru.

Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Apakah laki-laki cantik ini benar-benar guru disini. Kenapa hal seperti itu saja harus ia tanyakan pada muridnya.

"Canggung?"

"Tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri?"

"Tidak, bukan itu." jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Oh, merasa asing?"

"Ya, itu benar." kali ini Baekhyun setuju dengan jawaban muridnya. Tersenyum, ia pun kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. "Karena Jongin merasa asing disini, kalian harus banyak membantunya. Mengerti?"

Semua murid berteriak _iya_ bersamaan.

"Apakah kau ingin menyapa temanmu?" tawar Baekhyun.

Jongin tak menajwab. Ia memilih menyapu penglihatan. Memenuhi fokusnya dengan wajah-wajah asing di depannya. Dan ia cukup takjub saat melihat tiga berandal yang kemarin mencari masalah dengannya juga berada di kelas ini. Ketiga berandal yang tahu tujuan mata Jongin hanya menunduk. Jongin menggeleng. Ia tak ingin menyapa mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "Kurasa Jongin tak banyak bicara. Jadi, kau boleh duduk di.." belum sempat guru Byun memberitahu tempat duduk Jongin, Jongin telah terlebih dulu berjalan kearah bangku kosong dekat jendela.

"Dia kelihatannya sombong."

"Apakah anak yang baru pindah memang seperti itu?" bisikan yang berhasil di dengar Jongin. Tapi Jongin tak peduli. _Toh_ , ia tak akan mati jika semua anak di kelas tak mendekatinya.

…

Di sebuah kamar gelap, Kyungsoo terlihat menggantungkan cetakan-cetakan foto. Kefokusannya tak perlu diragukan. Hingga sebuah dering ponsel mengganggunya. Panggilan dari paman Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" jawabnya malas.

…

Kyungsoo dengan kacamata hitam datang ke sekolah dan mendapati paman Chanyeol tengah sibuk memotret modelnya. Sekedar info, paman Chanyeol menelponnya hanya untuk menyuruh dirinya membawakan peralatan fotografer yang tertinggal. Tentu saja Kyungsoo kesal karenanya. Jika tak di perintah Chanyeol pasti pekerjaannya bakal cepat selesai.

"Jika kau tak membawanya sekaligus, bukankah akan sangat mengganggu?" omel Kyungsoo.

"Oh, omelanmu semakin meningkat saja. Menurutmu. Di usiaku sekarang, apakah aku harus mendengar omelanmu di saat aku belum memiliki seorang pendamping?" balas paman Chanyeol sembari mengambil beberapa gambar modelnya.

"Kau tinggal mencari seseorang yang baik dan ajaklah menikah."

"Itulah alasan aku melakukan ini dan berada disini sekarang. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?" Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Dia masih memfokuskan diri dalam mengambil gambar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dirinya mendecah dan menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu takjub dengan jawaban pamannya.

Guru Byun muncul dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan paman Chanyeol. Dia menyapa Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Baekhyun. Paman Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo senyum-senyum. Terlalu senang akan kemunculan Baekhyun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Baekhyun bingung. Menurut Baekhyun semuanya baik-baik saja. Kenapa Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu?

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Karena kau begitu berkilau setiap aku melihatmu. Sayang sekali kau menjadi guru dengan kilauanmu yang begitu indah."

Ah, Kyungsoo menggombal ternyata. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Benarkan paman?" Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengamini. Paman Chanyeol benar-benar payah di depan seseorang yang di sukai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan pamannya untuk memberinya kode. Bahwa sekarang giliran pamannya yang harus bicara. Bahwa pamannya, setidaknya harus menggombali pak guru yang cantik itu.

"Pertama kali melihatmu, kupikir aku melihat _bidadari_." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang ternyata lahir di jepang tak terlalu mengerti bahasa Korea. Hingga membuatnya kebingungan dan dengan sedikit tak enak bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Siapa itu _bidadari_?"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Pamannya terlalu bersemangat hingga lupa kalau guru Byun bukan terlahir dan besar di korea.

Chanyeol gelagapan. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. "i-tu.." gagapnya

"Bidadari tinggal di langit. Dan mereka sangat cantik. Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan kau seperti bidadari, itu artinya kau sangat cantik." Kyungsoo membantu pamannya memberi penjelasan. Paman Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti burung pelatuk. Dirinya merasa bersyukur memiliki keponakan pintar seperti Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Dirinya tak keberatan di katakan cantik. Terlalu banyak orang menyebut dirinya cantik hingga ia jengah dan malas untuk mengelak. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan pamannya. Dia tak sanggup mendengar gombalan-gombalan dari pasangan paman dan keponakan ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kepergian Baekhyun dan memasang kameranya untuk menangkap beberapa gambar Baekhyun.

"Paman harusnya bersyukur karena guru Byun tak mengerti bahasa Korea. Siapa yang masih menggombal dengan mengatakan 'kau mirip _bidadari_ '? hanya orang tua yang menggombal seperti itu asal paman tahu.." omel Kyungsoo.

"Lihatlah! Dia seperti _bidadari_ , bukan maksudku seperti biarawati. Dia begitu cantik!" Chanyeol mengomentari hasil jepretannya.

Kyungsoo menatap pamannya. Tingkah pamannya begitu bodoh dan Konyol. Untung pamannya itu memiliki wajah tampan. Setidaknya wajah tampan itu menutupi kekonyolan dan kebodohannya.

…

Di bangkunya Jongin melamun. Pandangannya mengarah ke pemandangan luar jendela. Bosan. Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke jendela. Membuka jendela kelas. Menatap pemandangan di bawah.

Berdasarkan pengamatannya, Jongin dapat melihat ketiga siswa nakal yang berurusan dengannya kemarin tengah membuat onar. Mereka tengah mengganggu seseorang. Dan jika Jongin memfokuskan penglihatannya, maka tetangganya lah yang menjadi objek pembullyan. Apakah dia bersekolah disini? Untuk apa tetangganya di sini?

Jongin mengepalkan tangan. Tak ada jeranya mereka bertiga berbuat onar. Jongin mengambil tas dan melangkah keluar kelas. Bolos di jam pelajaran sepertinya ide yang bagus.

…

Kyungsoo menatap nanar selembar kertas. Di dalam kertas itu tertulis 'Konfirmasi _Drop Out_ ' menghembuskan napas, urat kesedihan tercetak diwajahnya. Kyungsoo menatap langit. Angin membelai rambut hitamnya. Menengkan. Seandainya sinar matahari tak berbahaya untuk matanya, dia akan menantang sang surya. Menatap surya dengan mata telanjang. Tidak dengan bantuan kacamata hitam seperti ini.

"Hei, murid _Drop Out_!"

Ketenangan Kyungsoo terusik setelah terdengar teriakan. Menoleh. Rupanya tiga berandal kemarin.

Untuk apa mereka menemuinya lagi. Apakah urusan kemarin belum selesai? Kyungsoo kapok membuat masalah lagi. Dia menyesal. Seandainya dia kemarin tak ikut campur, sudah di pastikan hidup tenang yang bersamanya.

Ketiga siswa nakal itu mengepungnya, "Kau pikir kau akan bebas dengan mudah?" ucap si siswa pencuri rokok. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo dan tas Kyungsoo terlepas dari bahunya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia menggengam erat kertas pemberitahuan itu.

"Sudah ku katakan kemarin untuk pergi ke tempat tujuanmu. Kenapa kau ikut campur? Jadi, kau harus ganti rugi. Berikan uangmu, atau kau harus menggantikan si Kim Jongin menerima pukulan dariku." ucapnya mengintimidasi.

Kyungsoo tetap menunduk. Apakah Kyungsoo perlu bersikap sok jagoan seperti kemarin?

"Kenapa dia harus menggantikanku menerima pukulanmu?" -itu Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin bisa disini? Apakah Jongin murid baru disini?

Si siswa pencuri rokok menoleh. Ia mengeram. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Jongin bisa disini? Benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

"Jika kau ingin memukulku, kenapa kau tak langsung memukulku? Kenapa kau menggunakan dia sebagai penggantiku?" Jongin marah dan melempar tasnya ke tanah.

Siswa pencuri dan temannya ketakutan. Jongin marah adalah hal yang menakutkan setelah guru BP. Salah satu dari teman si siswa pencuri mensugesti untuk kabur. Daripada babak belur akibat amukan Jongin. Namun, darah yang mendidih milik siswa pencuri terlalu panas hingga membuatnya mau tak mau bangkit dan menantang Jongin.

"Ini sudah tak ada kaitannya denganmu! Kenapa kau ikut campur!" tantang si siswa pencuri.

Jongin tak habis pikir. Dia berani dengan Jongin? Menantangnya? Benar-benar menggali kuburan sendiri. "Bagaimana aku tak boleh ikut campur jika dia di perlakukan seperti ini karenaku!" Jongin tak kalah garang. Ia menatap tajam si siswa pencuri.

Kyungsoo, pemuda itu tertegun. Jongin melindunginya.

Si siswa nakal melayangkan tinjunya. Belum sempat tinju itu mengenai pipi Jongin, si siswa terjengkang karena kakinya di jagal Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu siapa yang bakal menang memilih pergi. Mengambil asal tas dan berjalan kearah sepedanya terparkir. Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya dan perlahan meninggalkan sekolah.

Jongin berkacak pinggang melihat siswa pencuri dan kedua temannya tunggang langgak. Mengambil tas, bersiap untuk melanjutkan aksi bolos. Saat melihat tas tersebut, dia sadar itu bukan tasnya. Tasnya tak ada gantungannya. Apalagi gantungan bergambar pororo.

"Do Kyungsoo tas kita tertukar!" teriaknya. Jongin berlari kearah mana Kyungsoo tuju. Saat hampir melewati gerbang, Jongin bertemu pamannya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau yang membantu Kyungsoo kami di kantor polisi?" tanya paman Chanyeol dengan nada gembira.

…

Pintu studio foto terbuka. Kyungsoo yang tengah merawat lenca-lensa kamera di dalam studio menyambut seseorang yang datang. Dia pikir itu pengunjung, ternyata hanyalah Kim Jongin. "Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Pamanmu yang memberitahuku." jawab Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau bolos sekolah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin berjalan ke kursi dimana sebuah tas yang mirip dengan tas yang ia bawa tergeletak, "Bagaimana kau tak menyadari tas kita tertukar?"

"Semuanya terlihat sama di mataku. Maafkan aku." sesal Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau perkerja paruh waktu disini?" Jongin bertanya sambil menukar tas mereka.

"Iya. Aku bisa mencium aroma kopi dan mendapatkan gaji dari sini. Dan aku belajar fotografi dari pamanku. Ini seperti sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Menjadi fotografer adalah mimpiku."

"Bolehkah aku melihat-lihat?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk membolehkan.

Jongin mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Banyak sekali cetakan foto yang tertempel di dinding. Ada juga yang di gantungkan pada seutas tali bagai jemuran. Jongin tersenyum. Semua foto disana memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing. Satu kata untuk semua foto itu, indah.

Dari banyaknya foto yang terpajang, mata Jongin tertarik pada deretan huruf _braille_. Jika di lihat lebih teliti, di setiap foto pasti tertempel deretan huruf _braille_. Bukan hanya foto, tapi hampir seluruh benda di sana. Di kamera, di sisi-sisi rak. Jongin tak bisa membaca huruf untuk kaum tuna netra itu. Membuat dirinya penasaran. Ia pun menyapukan jarinya di atas huruf braille yang timbul.

"Aku pikir aku terlalu tertarik dengan indra yang ada di tanganku. Tapi aku merasa sangat bosan seperti beruang saat tak bisa mencari apa-apa." ucapan Kyungsoo mengagetkan Jongin. Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau menempelkan huruf-huruf ini disini?" Jongin penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu kapan aku kehilangan penglihatanku. Jadi aku mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Semacam peringatan."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Dirinya bingung. Apa maksud ucapan Kyungsoo barusan? Kehilangan penglihatan? Apakah itu alasan Kyungsoo sering mengenakan kacamata hitam? Dan, oh, tentang perkataan Kyungsoo di kantor polisi saat petugas menyuruhnya melepas kacamatanya apakah ada hubungannya dengan ini?

Saat Jongin hendak bertanya maksud ucapan Kyungsoo, bunyi ponsel Kyungsoo mengurungkannya. Sebuah panggilan dan Kyungsoo meresponnya.

Jika Jongin tak salah dengar, Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Membahas sebuah kamera bekas dari jenis yang di pesan Kyungsoo telah datang. Pemuda pendek itu sangat senang. Dia meminta lawan bicaranya untuk tidak menjualnya pada siapapun karena Kyungsoo akan meluncur kesana sekarang. Menyadari Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan, Jongin berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun dan dia bergaya seolah sibuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Kau tidak pergi? Aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Jongin. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi dengan Kyungsoo.

…

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah studio foto milik kenalan Kyungsoo. Kamera bekas yang di pesan Kyungsoo telah berada di tangannya. Kyungsoo meneliti kamera tersebut. Jongin yang tak tahu menahu soal kamera hanya menonton sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu serius.

"Kamera itu dalam kondisi baik. Pemilik sebelumnya merawatnya dengan sangat baik." ucap pemilik studio yang memiliki usia sepantaran paman Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyetujui ucapan si pemilik studio. Dirinya telah memeriksa kamera dan benar. Itu dalam keadaan baik.

"Oh. Ada sisa film disini!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Ku pikir pemilik lamanya juga tak tahu."

"Bolehkah aku mencoba mengambil gambar?" tanya Kyungsoo dan si pemilik studio mempersilahkan.

Kyungsoo mulai mencari objek foto. Di dalam studio, terdapat dua muda mudi yang tengah kencan. Si pemilik toko yang menikmati tehnya dan terakhir, Jongin yang tersenyum sambil mencicip teh suguhan pemilik studio. Melihat Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Jongin akan menjadi objek fotonya kali ini. Mata lensa ia arahkan ke Jongin. Kyungsoo menekan tombol _shutter_.

Klik.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Semua di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Muda-mudi yang tengah bermesraan mematung. Si pemilik studio yang kepanasan akibat tehnya juga mematung. Jongin mematung. Bahkan jarum jam berhenti berdetak. Hanya dirinya yang dapat bergerak disana. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Ini aneh. Ia menatap wajah Jongin yang tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan. Mengarahkan pada wajah Jongin. Memastikan apakah memang hanya dia yang bisa bergerak. Belum sempat jemari mungilnya membelai wajah Jongin, Sembilan detik berlalu dan waktu kembali berjalan.

Jarum jam kembali berjalan normal. Dan semua aktivitas disana yang tadinya berhenti kembali berlanjut.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo akan menyentuh wajahnya bertanya, "Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Dia malah meminta Jongin untuk mengambil sebuah gambar dengan kamera itu. Dirinya ingin Jongin merasakan pengalaman yang baru saja di alaminya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." tolak Jongin.

"Ambil saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan." ucap Kyungsoo menyakinkan. Nada bicaranya sangat serius hingga membuat Jongin mau tak mau menerima uluran kamera Kyungsoo.

Jongin ragu. Dia mengarahkan mata lensa ke arah Kyungsoo yang gugup. Tombol _shutter_ di tekannya.

Klik.

Jongin tertegun. Kyungsoo di depannya mematung. Semuanya mematung, kecuali dirinya. Menatap kamera di genggaman, apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang bergerak?

Sembilan detik kemudian semua kembali normal. Jongin bingung. Semuanya berjalan normal kembali.

Mengatur napas, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu dapat membaca urat kebingungan di wajah Jongin. "Kau melihatnya kan?"

Jongin linglung dan mengangguk. "I-iya." jawabnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Kejadian yang baru mereka alami, benar-benar ganjil.

To Be Continued


	3. A Step Closer

Seperti janjinya pada pemilik studio, Kyungsoo akhirnya membeli kamera itu. Semangat membelinya semakin berkobar setelah menyadari keajaiban yang di miliki sang kamera.

Baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini telah sampai di depan studio milik paman Chanyeol dan duduk di bangku depan studio. Kyungsoo meraba permukaan kamera. Dia meraba seakan ia telah kehilangan penglihatan.

"Kamera ini bisa menghentikan waktu kan?" tanyanya di sela-sela kegiatannya meraba permukaan kamera.

Jongin mengangguk ragu. "Aku masih belum percaya walaupun aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri." jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Kau pernah mendengar kamera seperti ini sebelumnya?" sekali lagi Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng. Ini pertama kali bagi Jongin mengalami dan mendengar hal seperti ini. "Apa kau pikir pemilik sebelumnya tahu bahwa kamera ini memiliki kekuatan menghentikan waktu?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kurasa dia tidak tahu. Jika dia tahu, tak mungkin ia menjualnya."

"Berapa film yang tersisa?"

Kyungsoo memeriksanya dan ia takjub. Film dalam kamera tersebut masih tersisa tujuh. Padahal sebelumnya Kyungsoo juga memeriksa dan jumlahnya tak berubah sama sekali. Kyungsoo menduga bahwa kamera ini rusak.

"Jika kau tak tahu berapa banyak film yang tersisa, lebih baik kau tak perlu mengambil gambar sembarangan." Jongin menyarankan.

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap kamera. "Lalu, bagaimana aku harus menggunakan kamera ajaib ini?" tanya Kyungsoo bimbang.

Jongin ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo namun sebuah panggilan mengurungkannya. Melirik layar ponsel, ibunya yang menelpon.

"Iya, bu… gedung komite pameran Gyeongju?… baiklah, aku akan menemukan jalan kesana." panggilan selesai. Wajah Jongin berubah cemberut. Ibunya selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Ada hubungan apa dengan tempat pameran Gyeongju?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia penasaran saat Jongin membahas tempat pameran di telpon.

"Tugas.." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Ibuku menjadi koordinasi pameran disana." jelas Jongin.

"Oh, paman Chanyeol juga ada disana mengambil gambar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Aku dengan senang hati akan menjadi pemandumu." tawar Kyungsoo. Senyum berbentuk hatinya muncul. Jongin yang melihat senyum itu mau tak mau menerima tawaran tersebut. Dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan tetangganya.

.

.

.

9 Second Eternal Time

Kaisoo

(Slight) Chanbaek

Yaoi

Ini remake yah, jadi ini bukan cerita milikku. Semoga kalian suka dan maafkan jika ada typo.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 3

A Step Closer

Jongin sudah berdiri di depan gedung tempat pameran di selenggarakan sambil menenteng berkas pesanan ibunya. Tak berapa lama ibu Jongin keluar. Wanita itu bertelpon dan dalam telpon itu ibu Jongin meminta ijin atasannya untuk keluar sebentar. Ibu Jongin mengambil berkas dalam genggaman Jongin. Dia menyelipkan beberapa lembar Won di sela-sela jari anaknya untuk ongkos naik taksi.

Sejujurnya Jongin sangat ingin bertanya kapan ibunya pulang. Namun wanita itu lebih memilih menanggapi atasan yang menelponnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Menghiraukan Jongin.

Jongin menatap uang pemberian ibu dengan raut cemeberut. Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Jongin sebal.

Berbalik. Jongin melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menjauhi gedung tempat pameran akan berlangsung. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo di sana. Berdiri di bawah pohon dengan kedua tangan Kyungsoo terselip di saku celana.

"Kukira kau akan menemui paman Chanyeol dan meninggalkanku. Ternyata kau masih disini." ucap Jongin setelah sebelumnya dirinya berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya. Kita datang bersama. Jadi pulang harus bersama. Aku tak akan membiarkan tetanggaku tersesat di kota kecil seperti ini." balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. Dia baru ingat kalau tetangganya itu memiliki sifat peduli yang tinggi.

"Karena sudah disini. Haruskah kita berkeliling melihat festival?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Melihat festival?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk."Sayang sekali jika kita langsung pulang padahal kita sudah ada disini." ucap Kyungsoo. Dari raut wajahnya dia sangat ingin Jongin menyetujuinya.

…

Pameran budaya dunia Gyeongju merupakan salah satu pameran yang diminati. Karena berhasil menarik lebih dari 16,2 juta pengunjung. Pameran ini diselenggarakan pertama kali pada tahun 1998. Tema pameran adalah _the Silk Road_ , jadi tak heran jika sepanjang jalan pohon-pohon yang berbaris di hias dengan neon-neon putih. Neon putih yang tertempel pada badan pohon mengibaratkan putihnya sutra.

Paman Chanyeol berdiri di salah satu pohon yang telah di hias. Raut wajahnya terlihat gugup. Beberapa menit kemudian guru Byun datang menghampirinya. Mereka telah membuat janji menikmati pameran bersama.

"Terima kasih sudah datang seperti ini." paman Chanyeol merendah. Lelaki tinggi itu membungkuk di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menunduk.

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena telah diajak menikmati pameran indah ini." senyum indah Baekhyun muncul dan otomatis membuat Chanyeol girang bukan main.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari-cari sesuatu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia menikmati lelaki mungil di depannya. Mengamati Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan senyum dari telinga ke telinga. Jika Baekhyun menyadarinya, sikap Chanyeol begitu konyol, memalukan, dan sangat kentara bahwa rasa sukanya pada Baekhyun begitu besar.

"Tapi, dimana Kyungsoo? Aku kira kita bersama Kyungsoo juga?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Paman Chanyeol gelagapan. Dia bingung. Kenapa dia membawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo saat mengajak Baekhyun tadi? Seharusnya ia tak menuliskan nama Kyungsoo di pesan yang dia kirim untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menyesali kelakuannya.

"Ohh, Kyungsoo ada di.." paman Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari dimana Kyungsoo. Apakah akan ada keajaiban anak penyendiri itu bakal ke tempat ramai seperti pameran ini?

"Paman!" teriak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah sang paman.

Chanyeol terkejut. Ini suatu mukjizat. Keponakannya datang kesini, menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkannya dari kebohongan yang telah dia buat.

"Oh Kyungsoo! Jadi kau minta ijin untuk menemui temanmu?" tanya paman Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jongin. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan mata, mengkode Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti skenarionya.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti menganguk-angguk. Iya membungkuk kearah guru Baekhyun. Tersenyum.

"Kau bersama Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, kami bertetangga. Dan aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan di pameran Gyeongju." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh! Coba lihat jam berapa sekarang!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol memekik. Dia tidak suka di abaikan. Dia tidak suka guru Baekhyun terlalu banyak mengajak ngobrol Kyungsoo. Sekalipun Kyungsoo adalah keponakannya. "Apa anda tidak ingin menonton pertunjungan terbang selagi disini? Pertunjukan itu sangat menyenangkan untuk di tonton." saran paman Chanyeol.

Guru Baekhyun menatap paman Chanyeol, "Benarkah?"

"I-iya." Chanyeol gugup di pandang Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Lalu, haruskah kita menonton bersama?" tawar Baekhyun dan setelahnya aura di sekitar empat orang itu berubah.

Jongin dapat merasakan perubahan aura itu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melukis segaris senyum. Pandangan Kyungsoo mengarah pada paman Chanyeol. Dan paman Chanyeol wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa. Apakah niat paman Chanyeol menyarankan pertunjukan terbang agar ia dapat menikmati waktu berdua dengan guru Baekhyun?

"Oh, semuanya?" nada Chanyeol merendah di akhir kata. "Ya, ya. Kenapa tidak kita lakukan saja? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika menonton bersama-sama." Chanyeol benar-benar kecewa. Ia cemberut sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat senang. Tawarannya di terima.

…

Mereka berempat telah berada di gedung pertunjukan tari. Duduk beriringan dan menikmati aksi para pemain yang melompat. Berputar-putar di seutas tali. Chanyeol mencuri-curi kesempatan mengajak ngobrol Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, namun Baekhyun malah asyik ngobrol dengan Jongin. Dan kemudian Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol merekam semua tingkah laku Baekhyun dalam matanya. Hingga pertunjukan berakhir.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan, terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun. Keempat orang itu beriringan menjauhi gedung tempat pameran terbang tadi. Senyum Baekhyun tak pernah luntur. Menandakan bahwa si empu tengah bahagia. "Karena aku sangat senang, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan malam." Baekhyun sangat bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Lalu, haruskah kita membeli bir dingin disana?" tawar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai pinggir jalan.

"Kurasa kita tak seharusnya minum bir saat bersama anak-anak."

Huft, Chanyeol lupa kalau Baekhyun seorang guru. Chanyeol lemas.

"Kami akan pergi duluan." suara Kyungsoo membuat rasa lemas Chanyeol lenyap.

"Benarkah!" nada Chanyeol kelewat semangat. Keponakannya memang bisa diandalkan. Dia bangga.

"Kenapa tidak makan malam dulu sebelum pergi?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Kami akan mampir ke suatu tempat. Kalian berdua nikmatilah."

Chanyeol yang mendengar balasan Kyungsoo sangat gembira. Kyungsoo memang tahu diri. Dia merayakan kegembiraannya dengan mengepalkan tangan dan sedikit menari. Namun, tarian kemenangannya harus segera dia lenyapkan saat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Sampai jumpa." Jongin membungkuk kearah guru Baekhyun. Paman Chanyeol menunjuk jalan dimana kedai berada. Kedua pasangan itu pun berpisah.

…

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat paman Chanyeol bahagia. Salah satu keinginannya adalah melihat Chanyeol bertemu pasangan yang baik dan menikah. Jongin menoleh ke Kyungsoo dan ia tertular untuk tersenyum saat melihat senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang paman Chanyeol kesini untuk mengambil gambar? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya menenteng kamera?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Jongin. Semburat merah muda tersebar di pipi gembilnya. Dirinya lupa bahwa ia telah berbohong tadi. Apa yang seharusnya di jawabnya?

Jongin menahan gelak tawanya. Dia telah menduga bahwa pemuda di depannya berbohong. Dan menggoda Kyungsoo ternyata menyenangkan juga. Lihatlah serbuk-serbuk _pink_ di pipi Kyungsoo, karenanya Kyungsoo terlihat berkali-kali lebih berkilau.

Jongin berdehem, "Apakah pamanmu menyukai guru Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin. Dia mencoba mengubah topik. Dia tak akan bisa menahan gelak tawa jika terus-terusan menuntut Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"I-iya." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gagap. Ia sedikit terkejut Jongin mau mengubah topik. Tak perlu dirinya yang mengambil langkah mengubah topik. Kyungsoo menunduk dan tersenyum, "Aku berharap mereka berdua akan berkencan. Tapi, paman Chanyeol tak memiliki pengalaman dan sangat lambat dalam hal itu. Dia bahkan menulis surat tiap pagi untuk guru Baekhyun selama setahun terakhir. Tapi, dia tak berani memberikan surat-surat yang di tulisnya pada guru Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala ke arah jalan yang paman Chanyeol dan guru Baekhyun ambil.

"Benarkah? Ada orang seperti itu?" tanya Jongin, dia tak percaya jika pamannya Kyungsoo yang tampan itu sangat payah dalam mendekati seseorang yang di sukanya.

"Iya, pamanku adalah orangnya. Dia sangat payah."

Keduanya melanjutkan jalan. Dan terkikik membayangkan betapa bodoh dan konyolnya paman Chanyeol jika di depan guru Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap paman Chanyeol berhenti menjadi penjagaku." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Nada yang di ucapkannya terdengar begitu sedih. "Mulai menjalani hidup bahagia dengan seseorang yang disayanginya."

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ia dapat menangkap sorot wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu.

…

 _Kamera yang bisa menghentikan waktu._

Setelah pulang dari tempat pameran, Kyungsoo dan Jongin melanjutkan kebersamaan mereka di studio foto milik paman Chanyeol. Jongin mengetik kalimat tersebut di sebuah mesin pencarian. Menekan tombol _enter_ dan _mengscroll_ saat artikel-artikel mulai bermunculan.

"Kebanyakan cerita berasal dari film atau novel" komentar Jongin setelah dirinya membaca sekilas judul-judul artikel.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Jongin memandang kamera dalam genggamannya. "Kurasa memang tidak masuk akal adanya kamera seperti ini." balasnya sambil menimang-nimang kamera bekas yang kemarin dia beli.

Pintu studio terbuka, dan itu paman Chanyeol yang datang. Raut wajahnya sedikit kesal.

"Paman, kau sudah datang? Bagaimana kencan paman dengan guru Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Ia berharap kencan pamannya dengan guru Baekhyun berhasil.

Paman Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo -yang tersenyum- tanpa minat, "Kencan apa?" tanya balik Chanyeol. Nadanya benar-benar kesal. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel. Dan sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Paman, apakah paman pernah mendengar sebuah kamera yang bisa menghentikan waktu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sebuah kamera yang menghentikan waktu.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel ke Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada hal semacam itu!" marahnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Arah pandangannya tertarik pada seseorang di sebelah Kyungsoo."Dan kau, kenapa kau masih disini sekarang? Kau masih anak baru disini, bagaimana kalau orang tuamu mencarimu dan akhirnya menemukanmu disini duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo! Pulanglah!" kemarahan paman Chanyeol tak hanya pada Kyungsoo, Jongin pun ikut terciprat. "Bagaimana anak jaman sekarang dengan mudahnya bertemu, berkencan. Lalu aku? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama hidupku?" gerutuan paman Chanyeol terdengar. Paman Chanyeol berjalan semakin menjauh.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terdiam. Mereka meperbaiki duduk masing-masing hingga sebuah jarak antara keduanya terbentuk.

"Aku pikir kencannya tak berjalan baik." komentar Jongin setelah Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang.

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik. Aku berharap paman melakukan yang terbaik."

…

Pagi hari. Mendung bergumul di langit timur. Tak membiarkan sang surya memunculkan kemolekannya. Angin perlahan menggoyangkan pohon-pohon tegap.

 _Waktu yang kuhabiskan denganmu kemarin benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar._

Paman Chanyeol mengetikkan kalimat itu pada ponselnya. Bermaksud mengirim pesan pada guru Baekhyun. Sekalipun dirinya tengah duduk diatas _closet_ dan membuang hajatnya.

"Ah, mungkin ini sedikit terlalu banyak." komentarnya setelah membaca ulang ketikan tersebut. "Aku harus mengetiknya ulang. Ketik ulang." ucapnya penuh semangat dan mulai menghapus kalimatnya tadi. Ia mulai mengetik ulang.

"Paman!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tak di kunci Chanyeol. Gerakan Kyungsoo dan teriakan mendadak itu membuat Chanyeol kaget. Hingga membuat paman Chanyeol tak sengaja memencet tombol _send_.

"Astaga." desah Chanyeol. Ia mulai gugup. Ia menekan-nekan layar berharap hal itu mampu membatalkan pesannya yang sudah terkirim.

"Kita harus pergi ke sekolah untuk orang buta hari ini, apa paman lupa? Cepat bersiaplah!" paksa Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol ternganga. Dia menghiraukan ponakannya. Dia lebih memikirkan pesannya yang telah terkirim pada guru Baekhyun.

 _Melihat bokongmu yang akan meledak kemarin membuatku benar-benar bahagia._

Itu kalimat yang berhasil terkirim pada guru Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol syok. Ia berteriak seperti orang gila di dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin lenyap saat ini juga. Bagaimana ia harus memasang muka saat bertemu Baekhyun?

…

Guru Baekhyun sibuk menulis materi bahasa Jepang di _whiteboard_. Para siswa tak ada satupun yang memperhatikannya. Muridnya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Ada yang tidur. Ada yang bergosip. Ada yang saling lempar kertas. Dan Jongin, pemuda itu sibuk menggambar abstrak di buku pelajaran.

Merasakan sebuah pesan masuk, Jongin membuka ponselnya dan ternyata itu pesan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengirim beberapa foto yang di ambilnya hari ini. Foto pemandangan dan beberapa foto bangunan gedung.

 _Kau dimana sekarang?_ -tulis Jongin.

 _Hanya keluar untuk mengambil gambar. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Jangan teralihkan dan belajarlah dengan baik. Jongin semangat!_ -Kyungsoo menambahkan beberapa emoticon tanda semangat.

Jongin cemberut. Ia bosan di kelas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar rasa bosannya lenyap?

…

Mata lensa ia arahkan ke sebuah patung. Saat dirinya akan menekan tombol _shutter_ , tiba-tiba wajah tampan Jongin muncul. Senyuman Jongin sangat lebar. Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menurunkan kameranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sekarang?" tanya pemuda yang identik dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Tentu saja bolos. Memang apa lagi?" jawab Jongin santai. Jongin mulai berkeliling taman itu. Kyungsoo hanya melihat sifat urakan Jongin dan tersenyum. Pemuda itu, benar-benar.

"Wah disini sangat indah!" kagum Jongin. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum. Entah kenapa setiap melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

Keduanya pun memutuskan berkeliling. Bersama-sama. Melihat-lihat apa yang ada disana beriringan. Jongin berkali-kali menggumamkan kata-kata yang membuktikan bahwa dia takjub dengan patung-patung yang di pahat di taman tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan mata lensanya pada bunga yang bermekaran. Bunga warna-warni itu sangat indah hingga membuat dirinya kepincut untuk mengambil beberapa gambar. Mengatur mata lensanya lagi, Kyungsoo pun sengaja mengarahkannya pada Jongin yang tengah memperhatikan sebuah patung. Senyuman Jongin begitu manis di matanya. Kyungsoo menekan tombol _shutter_. Satu gambar Jongin tersenyum berhasil di dapatnya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya tengah fokus mengambil gambar.

Mereka berdua beriringan. Membelah jalanan taman, dan mulai berbincang. Jongin bertanya, apakah Kyungsoo belajar fotografi dari ayahnya.

"Ya, kudengar ayah mengajariku sejak balita. Itu pendidikan awal." jawab Kyungsoo. Mengenang masa lalunya yang telah samar-samar dalam ingatan.

"Jadi kau suka fotografi karena seorang pria? Bukan karena seorang gadis?

"Iya, itu benar." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Baguslah. Kalau bukan karena seorang gadis." dan mereka terkikik bersama.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang. Untung saja Jongin dapat menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Jika tidak, entah apa yang bakal terjadi pada bocah yang siap menjadi buta itu.

Kyungsoo melirik tangan Jongin yang merangkul lengannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia bersyukur Jongin menariknya. Tapi, tangan besar yang merangkul itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Serbuk merah jambu kembali tersebar di pipi putihnya.

Jongin dengan canggung menarik tangannya. Dan suasana aneh menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya sama-sama canggung.

"Apakah ada perbedaan antara mengambil gambar dengan ponsel dan kamera DSLR? Keduanya terlihat sama di mataku." Jongin bertanya bermaksud mengusir kecanggungan di antara mereka. Semoga dengan pertanyaan itu berhasil.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Dia mulai menguasai diri. Sedikit berdehem ia pun menjawab, "Tidak peduli betapa majunya teknologi saat ini, ada tiga hal yang tidak bisa di lampaui tangan manusia. Pertama, memancing. Kedua, buku. Dan ketiga, fotografi."

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ia penasaran. "Mengapa demikian?" tanyanya.

"Karena seseorang harus secara fisik melakukannya dengan tangan mereka untuk benar-benar menikmatinya." jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia baru tahu tentang hal itu. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang telah melangkah mendahuluinya. Jongin kembali tersenyum, pemuda itu penuh kejutan. Diam-diam dia mengetahui hal ajaib seperti itu.

Mereka kembali berkeliling. Sesekali Kyungsoo mengambil gambar apa-apa yang menurutnya bagus. Dan Jongin akan bergaya meniru gaya Kyungsoo yang tengah mengambil gambar. Mereka akan tertawa bersama saat mendapati di antara mereka ada yang bergaya konyol.

Berteduh di bawah pohon, dua anak adam itu duduk dan membiarkan celana mereka kotor. Kyungsoo menekuk kaki-kaki pendeknya, menyandarkan tubuh di batang pohon. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dan dia meniru gaya Kyungsoo. Angin meniup anak rambut mereka. Itu menyegarkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai kaca mata hitam?" tanya Jongin. Dia baru memiliki kesempatan bertanya pada Kyungsoo saat ini dan dia menggunakannya dengan baik. "Apa karena benar-benar terlalu terang?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit. Awan di atas sana bergerak-gerak pelan karena belaian angin. "Cepat atau lambat aku tidak akan bisa melihat."

Jongin terkejut. Tapi ia menahan diri untuk tak memperlihatkan keterkejutannya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku mengidap _Retinitis Pigmentosa_. Penglihatanku semakin buruk dan buruk. Kemudian suatu hari, aku akan kehilangan penglihatanku sepenuhnya." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam. Ia mengingat deretan huruf _braille_ yang tertempel hampir di seluruh foto dan sisi rak di studio milik paman Chanyeol. Jadi itu tujuannya, karena cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo akan buta. "Jadi itu alasannya kau memiliki huruf _braille_ itu di studio paman Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Miris mengingat hidupnya. Begitu menyedihkan. "Paman Chanyeol yang meletakkan semua huruf itu untukku, jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan diri."

Mata Jongin tak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo. Dirinya begitu serius memperhatikan setiap jawaban yang keluar dari Kyungsoo.

"Paman Chanyeol adalah orang tua yang sangat ekstrim. Dia menyiapkan itu semua agar aku mempersiapkan diri." ucap Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum sambil mengingat wajah konyol Chanyeol.

"Kau suka mengambil gambar. Dari semuanya, kenapa harus matamu yang diambil? Pasti sangat membuat frustrasi." Jongin menunduk. Dia tak berani menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana frustrasinya Kyungsoo. Dia tak ingin membayangkannya.

"Yah, diawal-awal aku bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa ini harus harus terjadi padaku?' dan berpikir bahwa ini tidak adil dan marah. Aku sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Tapi, jika itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku ubah. Merasa marah hanya akan merugikanku. Lalu aku berpikir, jika itu adalah sesuatu yang harus ku jalani maka aku harus memutuskan untuk mengatasinya secepat mungkin."

Jongin kagum dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo yang dewasa. Ia menengadahkan kepala. Menatap langit biru cerah di atas sana. Tetangganya benar-benar mengagumkan. Di dalam tubuh pendek dan mungil itu, ada jiwa yang besar. Jongin tersenyum. Dia menghirup udara sepenuh paru-parunya menampung. menghembuskannya.

"Jujur, aku pernah berpikir bahwa aku adalah manusia yang tak pernah bahagia dalam hidupku," Jongin menjeda ucapannya. Menundukkan kepala dan menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sorot mata Jongin berbinar, menandakan dirinya benar-benar kagum. Atau sesuatu yang lebih dari kagum?

"..Tapi setelah melihatmu dan mendengar ceritamu, membuatku menyadari ternyata masih ada orang dengan hidup yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding diriku."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Melihat senyum Jongin setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa terhina. Apakah Jongin meledek hidupnya yang menyedihkan? Kyungsoo memasang wajah terluka. "Ini tidak menyedihkan. Tapi, lebih seperti aku memberikan pemahaman tentang kehidupan pada orang lain dengan kondisiku. Aku memang terlalu menarik." Kyungsoo penuh percaya diri. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat sifat percaya diri tetangganya yang meletup-letup itu. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Ah, waktu luangku telah habis."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Habis?

"Aku baru mendaftar ke sekolah untuk orang buta hari ini, jadi aku harus istirahat dan menyiapkan diri untuk besok." jawabnya.

"Apa kau cemas?" tanya Jongin. Entah kenapa melihat wajah sendu Kyungsoo dirinya ingin memberikan sebuah rengkuhan untuk tetangganya.

"Sedikit." jawab Kyungsoo. Keduanya menatap langit. Anak rambut dua manusia itu terbang tertiup angin. "Apa kau tahu hal yang sering di katakan ibuku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kebahagiaan manusia diukur dari cara mereka bersyukur." segaris senyum itu muncul. Menambah kilauan di wajah Kyungsoo. "Itu sebabnya aku berusaha untuk selalu bersyukur. Agar aku selalu bahagia."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia pun mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Kyungsoo. Mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih memandang lurus kedepan. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah tetangganya itu. Senyum di wajah Kyungsoo menyakinkan dia bahwa rasa kagum yang di simpannya lebih dari rasa kagum. Jongin sangat yakin akan hal itu. "Kyungsoo." panggilnya lirih.

Yang di panggil langsung menoleh. Kyungsoo merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Jongin. Dua anak adam itu saling berhadapan.

"Bolehkah, aku meminjam kamera ajaibmu sebentar?" pintanya.

Kyungsoo mengijinkan. Dia pun mengaduk-aduk tas ranselnya. Menyodorkan kamera ajaibnya pada Jongin.

Jongin menerima uluran Kyungsoo. Memegang kamera, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Bolehkah, aku meminta waktu berhargamu sebentar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Senyum tipisnya menguar. Mengijinkan Jongin. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin dengan waktunya yang berharga.

Jongin mengarahkan mata lensa ke arah Kyungsoo. Menekan tombol _shutter_.

Klik.

Waktu pun berhenti. Jongin menurunkan kamera. Menatap ke Kyungsoo yang mematung dengan segaris senyum cantik yang masih timbul. Memberanikan diri, Jongin pun memajukan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo. Mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Dekat. Dekat. Bibir Jongin pun menempel di bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati ciuman mereka. Sekalipun itu hanya tempelan bibir.

Sembilan detik berlalu dan waktu berjalan normal.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap saat merasakan bibir Jongin menempel di bibirnya. Jadi ini maksud Jongin meminta waktu berharganya?

Tak berniat mengakhiri, Kyungsoo tak mengelak apa yang di lakukan Jongin. Dia memejamkan mata dan ikut menikmatinya. Menikmati ciuman pertamanya.

To Be Continued


	4. Sebuah Momen Yang Ingin Kau Hentikan

Jongin mengarahkan mata lensa ke arah Kyungsoo. Menekan tombol shutter.

Klik.

Waktu pun berhenti. Jongin menurunkan kamera. Memandang Kyungsoo yang mematung dengan segaris senyum cantik yang masih timbul. Senyum tipis menguar di wajah Jongin. Memberanikan diri, Jongin pun memajukan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo. Mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Dekat. Dekat. Bibir Jongin pun menempel di bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati ciuman mereka. Sekalipun itu hanya tempelan bibir.

.

.

.

9 Second Eternal Time

Kaisoo

(Slight) Chanbaek

Yaoi

Ini remake yah, jadi ini bukan cerita milikku. Semoga kalian suka dan maafkan jika ada typo.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Sebuah Momen Yang Ingin Kau Hentikan

Jongin dan Kyungsoo beriringan melewati jalan gang menuju rumah mereka. Siang hari telah berlalu dan lampu-lampu sepanjang jalan adalah teman mereka menghapus gelap.

Tinggal beberapa langkah untuk sampai di depan gerbang rumah masing-masing, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendesah. Ia berkomentar bahwa hari ini terasa melelahkan. "Apakah mungkin karena semua pengalaman baru?"

Keduanya kompak menghentikan langkah. Di tengah jalan antara rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin mereka kembali berbincang.

"Pengalaman baru?" Jongin tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Iya. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku pergi ke sekolah khusus tuna netra. Menghabiskan waktu luangku dengan pemuda hobi bolos.."

" _Yak!_ Apa maksudmu pemuda hobi bolos?" protes Jongin. Dia memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu kenyataannya? Kau membolos setelah aku mengirim pesan gambar tadi?"

Jongin nyengir. Ucapan Kyungsoo tak ada yang salah. Ia merasa buruk. "Kyungsoo, pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana menggunakan kamera ajaibmu?" Jongin bertanya. Pengalihan topik memang sudah menjadi keahlian Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Memikirkan apa jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin. Dia tak bisa mengambil gambar sembarangan karena kekuatan ajaib kameranya. "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti." jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu." pamit Jongin. Dia mulai membalik badan.

"Terima kasih!" teriak Kyungsoo saat Jongin bersiap membuat langkah mendekati gerbang rumah Jongin. Membuat Jongin mengerem langkah dan kembali berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jarang mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan sekarang dia berterima kasih padanya. Benar-benar keajaiban. "Suasana hatiku terasa buruk setelah mendaftar di sekolah khusus tuna netra. Tapi, rasanya menyenangkan karena kau disini denganku." ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar tulus. Dia benar-benar merasa berterima kasih karena Jongin mau menamaninya di saat semua orang menjauhinya. Menjauhi karena penyakitnya.

Jongin tersenyum. Dia merasa tersanjung karena ada seseorang yang berterima kasih karenanya. Berbalik, bersiap melanjutkan langkah yang terhenti."Aku juga senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." lirih Jongin. Dia tersenyum tampan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Dia tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aku mengatakan selamat malam tetanggaku." Bohong Jongin.

"Oh, oke. Selamat malam juga tetanggaku." balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia tersenyum saat mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak 'Sampai jumpa besok.'

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin menghilang di balik gerbang. Dan mereka mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini.

…

Jongin dengan senyum masih terbit berjalan memasuki rumah. Di dalam rumah, dirinya dikejutkan oleh suara ibu yang bertanya kenapa dirinya pulang terlambat. Nada bicara ibu sedikit marah. Jongin heran, kenapa ibunya pulang cepat? Tidak seperti biasanya. Jongin yang masih kesal dengan ibu karena insiden mengantar berkas merasa malas mengobrol dengan ibu. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. _Toh_ , dia juga bakal tetap kena amukan ibu jika dia menjawab. Lebih baik dia diam. Jongin berjalan cepat ke kamar. Dan ibu mengikutinya.

Di kamar, Jongin meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja. Dia ingin mengulang pelajarannya tadi. Namun ibunya masuk. Ibu bertanya 'siapa itu?' sambil menatap jendela rumah yang berseberangan dengan jendela kamar Jongin.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia tetangga kita." Jongin sejujurnya malas menjawab pertanyaan ibu, tapi demi sopan santun dia melakukannya.

"Dia tidak seperti seorang siswa. Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Jongin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan ibu. Ibu sudah mulai penasaran. Dan itu hal yang tidak baik. Jongin tahu itu.

"Kenapa dia memakai kacamata hitam di malam hari?"

"Dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Aku mau mandi" jawab Jongin malas. Dia tak jadi mengulang pelajarannya. Dia ingin mandi. Mendengar interogasi ibu soal Kyungsoo membuatnya gerah.

Ibu menatap Jongin yang memunggunginya. Raut wanita awal empat puluhan itu curiga. "Jadi dia tetangga kita? Apa pekerjaan orang tuanya?"

Bola mata Jongin ia putar. Benar apa _feeling_ nya. Ibu mulai penasaran dengan Kyungsoo. "Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia tinggal bersama pamannya." jawab Jongin. Setelahnya Jongin bisa mendengar ibu menarik napas dalam. Ia tahu, jika ibu telah melakukan hal itu berarti wanita yang melahirkannya itu ingin meledak namun masih mencoba menahan.

"Jangan bertemu dia. Ibu tak ingin kau bergaul dengan anak seperti itu." titah ibunya.

Jongin mengepalkan tangan. Anak seperti itu? Kyungsoo dibilang anak seperti itu? _Hei_ , ibunya tak tahu apa penderitaan yang anak itu derita. Kenapa ibunya..

Jongin berbalik menatap ibunya. "Dengan anak seperti itu? Jangan bicara sembarangan jika tak tahu apa apa, bu!" bentak Jongin.

"Lihat ini. Kemana Kim Jongin ku yang penurut? Karena kau sering bergaul dengan dia kau berani berteriak pada ibu!"

"Aku berteriak karena omong kosong ibu!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyebut omongan ibu omong kosong? Ibu hanya memintamu untuk menjauhi anak buruk seperti dia!"

"Ibu!" teriak Jongin. Ia berniat menghentikan kalimat ibu yang menyakitkan. Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Lampu kamar itu telah padam, namun Jongin dapat melihat jendela itu terbuka. Apakah Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan menyakitkan ibunya? Apakah teriakan keras ibunya bisa terdengar sampai rumah seberang?

"Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang ibu ucapkan! Jangan bertemu dengan anak itu! Jangan berteman dengannya!" teriak sang ibu.

Jongin menghela napas. Jengah dengan semua yang ibunya larang. Gara-gara ibu yang selalu menyuruhnya bergaul dengan keluarga terpandang membuat dirinya kesepian. Dia tak punya teman. Dan saat dirinya dekat dengan Kyungsoo, tetangga malangnya itu, ibunya menyuruh dirinya menjauh? Benar-benar.

Jongin memilih meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia sudah di takdirkan kalah jika beradu argumen dengan ibu. Menarik handuk yang tertempel di sebelah pintu, Jongin dengan langkah lebar berjalan ke kamar mandi. Menghiraukan ibu yang meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

Tanpa pasangan anak dan ibu itu ketahui. Di seberang jendela kamar yang terbuka itu, kamar yang sengaja sang empu matikan lampunya. Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya. Di tempat persembunyiannya ia mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir ibu Jongin. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaannya. Ia merasa sakit. Bagaimana kata-kata jahat itu di tujukan untuk dia. Kyungsoo menghabiskan malam itu dengan air mata mengembun di pelupuk mata.

…

Dengan kepala tertunduk. Jongin melewati gang itu. Ia tengah berjalan ke sekolah. Ia memikirkan pertengkarangannya dengan ibu semalam. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo mendengar? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ah, Jongin merasa buruk sekarang.

Bunyi bel sepeda mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin. Dia menoleh dan itu Kyungsoo yang membunyikan bel. Kyungsoo menghentikan sepedanya di depan Jongin.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo. Senyum Kyungsoo terbit. Bolehkah Jongin yakin kalau Kyungsoo tak mendengar pertengkarannya dengan ibu semalam?

"Naiklah. Aku akan memberikan tumpangan ke sekolah. Tumpangan pagi hari. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau yang membonceng? Aku sudah lama tak olahraga. Tumpangan pagi ini akan aku hitung sebagai olahraga pertamaku. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Ia pun mengangguk. Dia setuju dengan tawaran Jongin.

Mereka pun bertukar tempat. Jongin yang duduk di depan meminta Kyungsoo berpegangan. Dia tak ingin Kyungsoo terjatuh. Karena ia akan mengayuh sepeda sekuat yang ia bisa. "Baiklah. Ayo berangkat!" Jongin mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Mereka melewati jalan menuju ke sekolah. Kata-kata Jongin tentang mengayuh sekuat tenaga memang tak main-main. Kyungsoo sampai memejamkan mata yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata. Ia pun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada perut Jongin. Jongin sangat cepat.

Ketiga siswa berandal terkejut saat melihat sepeda yang di tumpangi Jongin dan Kyungsoo melaju di depan mereka. Apakah mereka berkencan? Itu yang di pikirkan ketiga siswa itu.

…

"Kita akan pergi pukul delapan dari lapangan. Mengerti?" guru Baekhyun memastikan sekali lagi. Besok kelas mereka rencananya akan melakukan _study tour_ ke Seoul. Semua siswa berteriak 'iya' serempak. Setelahnya, guru laki-laki cantik itu menerima ucapan perpisahan dari muridnya yang di pimpin ketua kelas. Pelajaran guru Baekhyun telah berakhir. Dan guru itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Jongin yang tengah bersiap memasukkan peralatan sekolah ke tas mendengar teman sebangkunya berkata, "Karena kau pindahan dari Seoul, pasti pergi ke Seoul esok hari sangat membuatmu bosan."

Ia bingung menjawab apa. Jadi gedikan bahu ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." ucap teman sebangku Jongin. Lalu dia bersiap pulang.

Melihat teman sebangkunya telah menghilang, Jongin merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya.

Apa yang kau lakukan? -Jongin mengetikkan pesan itu dan ia kirim ke Kyungsoo.

 _Aku sedang bekerja keras saat ini._ -balas Kyungsoo. Tak lupa Kyungsoo mengirim emotikon pekerja keras. Jongin tersenyum membaca pesan itu.

Apa yang akan kau pilih jika ada satu pilihan yang harus kau pilih sebelum kehilangan penglihatanmu?

 _Kenapa_ -tulis Kyungsoo

Jawab saja.

 _Jika aku punya satu pilihan maka aku.._

Jongin menunggu lanjutan pesan Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang telah ia ambil ciuman pertamanya itu bermaksud mempermainkannya. Jongin tersenyum.

 _..Ingin bolos sekolah._ -tulis Kyungsoo.

Kau meledekku? Berhenti bercanda tuan Do.

 _Aku serius. Aku selalu menjadi murid yang sangat baik._

Kalau begitu, haruskah besok kita bolos?

 _Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika bolos?_ -tulis Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat berpikir setelah membacanya.

Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di sekitar Gyeongju? -tawar Jongin. Dia tersenyum menatap layar. Menunggu balasan Kyungsoo.

Si siswa pencuri rokok dengan takut-takut duduk di sebelah Jongin. Dia tersenyum canggung. Jongin yang perhatiannya tertarik pun menatapnya datar. Apa maunya bocah itu? Dia ingin mencari gara-gara lagi? _Huft_ , Jongin mencoba sabar.

"Em, kau lihat. Kita berada di kelompok yang sama." ucap si siswa pencuri sambil menunjuk _whiteboard_ dengan dagunya. "Aku dengar masakan ibumu enak. Bagaimana kalau besok kau membawa kimbab dua kali lebih banyak. Agar bisa kau bagi denganku?" dia terlihat berpikir, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Aku suka sekali kimbab tuna. Jadi, tolong bawakan kimbab tuna yang banyak untukku."

Jongin tak mendengarkan. Dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas. Saat merasa bahwa si siswa pencuri selesai dengan ucapannya, Jongin memandang si siswa pencuri. Yang di pandang mengkerut.

"Sudah selesai? Aku pulang dulu." pamit Jongin sambil mengacak-acak rambut si siswa pencuri.

Dua teman si siswa cekikikan melihat ketua mereka di perlakukan bak anak kecil oleh Jongin. "Ah, dia benar-benar." gerutu si siswa pencuri.

…

Dua helai roti tawar ia letakkan di atas talenan. Menumpukkan keju dan bahan-bahan lain diatas permukaan roti. Memotongnya dengan bentuk segitiga. Sandwich Jongin telah jadi. Senyumnya merekah kala melihat hasil karyanya. Semalam Kyungsoo membalas pesannya. Dan Kyungsoo setuju jika hari ini mereka membolos bersama dan menghabiskan waktu di sekitar jalan Gyeongju. Sesuai sarannya. Karena mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian, Jongin berinisiatif membuat sandwich. Semoga hasilnya tak buruk. Itu doanya.

Melirik jam kukuk di dinding. Jam setengah delapan. Dirinya harus bersiap. Bagai seorang gadis yang akan berkencan dengan sang terkasih, Jongin tersipu membayangkan hari ini.

…

Jongin menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo yang memintanya mampir ke toko roti Hwangnam. Menurut Kyungsoo, toko roti itu merupakan toko roti terbaik di Gyeongju. Jadi Kyungsoo ingin Jongin mencobanya dan mereka telah berdiri di depan toko roti itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka telah selesai dari toko roti. Jongin tersenyum. Mengangkat wadah makan di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Dengan senyum lima jari, Jongin dengan bangga menyebutkan bahwa didalam wadah makan tersebut telah bersemayam mahakarya _chef_ Kim yang terkenal. Kyungsoo mencibir. _Chef_ Kim yang terkenal itu tak akan membuat makanan semudah _sandwich_. Dan Jongin hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Setelah itu mereka terkikik bersama.

Jalanan Gyeongju di padati para penjual yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Jalan itu sangat berisik dengan teriakan-teriakan penjual meneriakkan dagangan mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sesekali memasuki _stand_ yang menurut mereka menarik. Mencoba apa yang stand itu jajakan. Tertawa bersama. Dan mengambil beberapa gambar dengan ponsel Jongin.

"Bagaimana rasanya bolos untuk pertama kalinya?" tanya Jongin saat mereka menyusuri jalan keluar jalanan Gyeongju.

Kyungsoo berpikir. "Ternyata tak semenarik yang aku pikirkan."

"Mendengar jawabanmu, aku pikir kau sudah terbiasa bolos."

"Asal kau tahu, aku punya sisi berontak juga. Sama sepertimu."

"Wah, kau benar-benar tak terduga." komentar Jongin. Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan. Tak percaya dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Bocah yang terlihat polos itu ternyata punya sisi seperti itu juga. Jongin mempercepat langkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat langkah Jongin yang di percepat. "Hei, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Ayo jalan bersama-sama!" teriaknya.

Lelah berjalan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memilih duduk di bangku-bangku yang tersedia di taman. Mereka membuka makanan yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Jongin membuka wadah makan berisi sandwichnya dan Kyungsoo membuka kantung tas berisi roti Hwangnam.

Jongin dengan bangga mempersilahkan Kyungsoo mencoba maha karyanya. Dari bentuknya, sandwich Jongin benar-benar menggugah selera. Kyungsoo mendapatkan kenyakinan mencoba sandwich itu karena bentuknya. Namun, saat gigitan pertama Kyungsoo menggeletakkan kembali sandwich tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada kecewa. Apakah seburuk itu? Padahal bentuk sandwichnya sangat cantik.

"Ini hambar." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin cemberut. Tetangganya sangat jujur dan dia sebal. Jongin meraih sandwichnya dan memasukkan ke mulut. "Ini enak. Tak ada rasa hambar. Ini benar-benar enak!" pujinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Jongin yang cemberut sangat lucu. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba roti Hwangnam ini? Ini beribu-ribu lipat lebih enak daripada sandwich buatan _chef_ kim." canda Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak menanggapi dan semakin melahap sandwich-sandwichnya kesetanan. Seakan ia baru selesai puasa seminggu. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh.

…

Mentari perlahan-lahan tenggelam. Mempersilahkan malam gelap hadir menemani manusia. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan mentari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam. Senyum keduanya tak ada yang luntur.

"Indahnya." celetuk Jongin. Nadanya begitu gembira. Mereka duduk di kursi taman menghadap ke barat. Menghadap sang surya yang menenggelamkan diri. "Melihat ini aku jadi mengerti apa arti dari keinginan untuk menghentikan waktu." lanjut Jongin.

"Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan lagi setelah waktunya berhenti? Apa kau ingin.."

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" potong Jongin. Dia terlihat bersungut. Kyungsoo yang menikmati sungutan Jongin hanya tersenyum. Menikmati matahari yang mulai menghilang.

Jongin berdehem. Ia menghilangkan sungutnya. Menatap Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Bagaimana rasanya jika kau kehilangan penglihatanmu?" tanyanya mendadak.

Senyuman Kyungsoo lenyap karena pertanyaan sensitif itu. Jika ditanya bagaimana rasanya kehilangan penglihatan, maka Kyungsoo akan ragu-ragu menjawabnya. Bahwa ia tak tahu. Dia tak yakin. Mungkin akan seperti dunia yang terus menerus menggelap. Yah, semacam itu.

"Apa kau tak takut?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Pada awalnya aku takut. Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang dan mulai terbiasa akan hal itu." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. Dia tak ingin menunjukkan ketakutannya pada Jongin. Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo takut. Sangat takut malahan. Walaupun ia terbiasa, ketakutan itu tetap menghantuinya. Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa mengambil gambar lagi? Fotografi merupakan satu-satunya cara baginya mengabadikan momen berharga. Maka jika dirinya kehilangan penglihatan, Kyungsoo takut. Mata jernih yang tertutup kacamata hitam itu berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi tak bisa jika ada Jongin di depannya. Dia bersyukur dengan adanya kacamata ini. Karenanya, ia tak akan ketahuan jika ingin menangis seperti ini.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Entah dorongan darimana dia merasa perlu melakukannya. Jongin memajukan duduknya. Dengan keberanian yang memuncak. Tanpa menggunakan kekuatan ajaib kamera penghenti waktu, Jongin menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Memasukkan tubuh itu dalam pelukan. Begitu erat. Jongin ingin merasakan kesedihan apa yang di telan tubuh itu selama ini.

Kyungsoo mematung dalam rengkuhan Jongin. Dirinya terlalu terkejut. Jongin memeluknya. Dan dia merasa nyaman. Sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Jongin. Jika Kyungsoo boleh mengingat, sangat lama tubuhnya mendapatkan pelukan hangat seperti ini. Sebelum orang tuanya meninggal, mungkin itu kali terakhir. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Menghapus titik air mata yang menggenang. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Merasa bersyukur akan kehadiran Jongin.

"Apakah kau mau kuajari fotografi?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tak pandai mengambil gambar."

"Aku akan mengajarimu! Ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagiku memiliki seorang murid untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Jadi, jangan coba-coba menolak dengan alasan apapun!" Kyungsoo berakting galak. Jongin terkekeh melihatnya. Akting Kyungsoo sangat buruk. "Aku seorang pria yang sensitif dan mudah terluka." Adu Kyungsoo.

Jongin lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ia sangat percaya jika Kyungsoo memang pemuda sensitif seperti yang di ucapkannya.

"Karena kau tersenyum berarti kau menerimanya 'kan, Jongin?"

"Sayang, karena aku tak boleh menolak dengan alasan apapun. Baiklah. Aku akan menerimanya."

"Sayang? Jadi kita mulai berkencan hari ini?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar pemuda yang polos. "Jangan bercanda! Aku hanya.."

"Apa kau marah karena aku sayang?" goda Kyungsoo.

Jongin melipat tangannya. Bersikap seolah dia tak suka. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita berkencan." Jongin melepaskan bokong dari bangku yang menjerat. Berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Senyum malu-malu menguar di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin. Dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Sayang, mari pergi sama-sama!" teriaknya pada Jongin. Saat ingin membuat langkah pertamanya, tiba-tiba penglihatan Kyungsoo menggelap. Kyungsoo panik tentu saja. Tapi laki-laki pendiam itu tak berteriak. Dia tak ingin Jongin tahu. Dia tak ingin Jongin khawatir. Hanya peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Bagaimana dia berjalan?

Jongin yang menyadari Kyungsoo tak segera melangkah berbalik. Dia merasa aneh. Kenapa Kyungsoo berdiri mematung disana?

"Sayang kau tak ingin pulang?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan syukurlah, penglihatannya kembali. Menghapus peluh yang membanjir. "Baiklah, ayo pulang!" Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan Jongin merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo. Mereka bahagia. Sangat bahagia hari ini.

…

Jalan gang menuju rumah mereka menjadi saksi betapa bahagianya dua anak itu. Mereka resmi berkencan. Tangan mereka bertautan. Senyum malu-malu menguar dari keduanya. Bahagia.

"Kim Jongin!" teriakan ibu Jongin saat melihat siluet anaknya. Wanita itu telah menunggu kepulangan anaknya di depan gerbang.

"Ibu." ucap Jongin. Dia melepas tautan tangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tentu saja sedih merasakan tangannya di lepas Jongin. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tak bisa memaksa Jongin untuk tetap menggenggam tangannya. Ibu Jongin lebih penting bagi Jongin daripada dirinya. Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Darimana saja kau hingga pulang larut malam seperti ini? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilan ibu?" marah ibu Jongin.

Jongin menunduk. Dia baru ingat bahwa dirinya memode _silent_ ponselnya. Jadi, walaupun berpuluh-puluh panggilan pun Jongin tak akan tahu. Dia sengaja memode ponselnya seperti itu karena ia ingin hari bolosnya dengan Kyungsoo istimewa. Tak ada gangguan. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. Nadanya terdengar seperti menantang.

"Kenapa? Kau menantang ibu? Ibu dengar kau membolos hari ini. Gurumu menelpon ibu dan melaporkan itu semua. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertindak seperti ini? Kemana Jongin ibu yang penurut? Kenapa kau tak mendengar ibu dan melakukan hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan? _Huh_!" ibu Jongin benar-benar marah.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin di marahi ibunya tak tega. Jongin ketakutan. Apakah Jongin anak seperti yang ibunya bilang? Penurut? Lalu selama ini yang dia lihat. Jongin yang jago berkelahi, suka membolos. Hanya pemberontakan semata? Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan. Tak peduli ketakutan yang menderitanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekati ibu Jongin yang marah. Ia ingin membela Jongin. Karena Jongin sudah menjadi bagian penting di hidupnya.

"Bibi. Alasan Jongin bolos hari ini karena.." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena wanita yang merupakan ibu Jongin telah menamparnya. Menampar pipi gembilnya keras-keras. Hingga bekas telapak tangan ibu Jongin tercetak disana.

"Kau pikir kau pantas untuk Jonginku? Jauhi Jonginku! Kau pengaruh buruk untuk masa depannya." ucap Ibu Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Bahkan untuk mengembalikan kepala yang tertoleh akibat tamparan ibu Jongin ia tak bisa. Jongin terkejut melihat perlakukan ibunya pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa ibunya sampai seperti itu..

To Be Continued


	5. Kesedihan Yang Indah

"Kenapa kau bertindak seperti ini? Kemana Jongin ibu yang penurut? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan, _huh_!" wanita itu sangat marah.

Tak peduli ketakutan yang menderitanya. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati ibu Jongin. "Bibi. Alasan Jongin bolos hari ini karena.."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena ibu Jongin menamparnya.

"Ibu!" teriak Jongin. Ia terkejut melihat ibu menampar Kyungsoo seperti itu. Bahkan kacamata hitam Kyungsoo terbanting akibat tamparan ibu.

"Kau pikir kau pantas untuk Jonginku, _huh_? Jauhi Jongin! Kau pengaruh buruk untuk masa depannya!" ucap Ibu Jongin. Wanita itu begitu emosi. Ia bahkan mengatur napasnya karena sangking emosinya.

Kyungsoo yang menerima tamparan itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terdiam. Bahkan untuk mengembalikan kepalanya yang tertoleh akibat tamparan ibu Jongin dia tak mampu.

.

.

.

9 Second Eternal Time

Kaisoo

(Slight) Chanbaek

Yaoi

Ini remake yah, jadi ini bukan cerita milikku. Semoga kalian suka dan maafkan jika ada typo.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

9 Second Eternal Time

Kesedihan Yang Indah

…

"Kenapa ibu menampar Kyungsoo! Memang apa salahnya!" marah Jongin. Ibu dan Jongin sudah di dalam rumah. Setelah insiden ibu menampar Kyungsoo, ibu menyeret Jongin masuk ke rumah. Membiarkan bocah yang akan kehilangan penglihatan itu sendirian di luar. Kyungsoo pria yang sensitif. Semoga ia tak menangis. Itu harapan Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau masih bertanya apa salahnya! Dia memintamu untuk membolos hari ini. Itu salahnya!"

"Bukan dia, bu. Tapi aku. Aku yang mengajaknya bolos. Aku yang memintanya bolos dan aku yang membuatnya bolos. Aku. Yang membuat dia juga bolos kerja!" teriak Jongin tak kalah keras.

Ibu tak percaya Jongin berteriak seperti itu. Ini memang benar bukan Jonginnya. Karena anak tak punya orang tua itu Jongin jadi seperti ini. "Jadi, dia siswa yang tak sekolah tapi malah bekerja! Dia di keluarkan dari sekolah, kan?"

"Bukan seperti itu, bu!" bela Jongin. Ibunya memang sangat keras. "Ibu pernah bertanya kenapa dia selalu memakai kacamata hitam, kan? Itu bukan karena dia tak punya sopan santun. Dia memakainya karena dia mengidap penyakit di mata! Saat ini dia sedang beristirahat karena dia akan melanjutkan ke sekolah untuk tuna netra." jelas Jongin. Semoga dengan penjelasan panjang lebarnya ibu akan mengerti.

"Sekolah untuk tuna netra? Kenapa kau bergaul dengan anak yang akan buta itu? Apa yang kau dapat? Kau tak akan mendapatkan keuntungan. Kau akan menerima olokan juga. Apa kau paham itu Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ibunya benar-benar. Kenapa dia tak punya rasa empati sedikitpun. Kenapa ibu hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. "Sejak kapan ibu tertarik pada kehidupanku!" teriak Jongin. Dia begitu emosi. Kyungsoonya telah dihina ibu. Dia tak terima.

"Apa? Kau membela anak buta itu?"

"Apa ibu pernah memikirkan tentang aku saat ibu bertengkar dengan ayah? Apa ibu memikirkanku hingga aku tak tahu pertengkaran yang terjadi antara kalian? Ibu, apa ibu memikirkan aku saat ibu menandatangani surat cerai?" suara Jongin begitu nyaring. Air matanya sudah menggenang di kedua matanya. "Ibu memilih pindah kesini karena keputusan ibu! Ibu tak pernah memikirkanku! Jadi, kenapa sekarang ibu melakukannya! Kenapa baru sekarang ibu mengatakannya! Aku selama hidupku selalu menuruti apa yang ibu minta! Dan asal ibu tahu, aku kesepian, bu! Aku kesepian!" Jongin menangis. Ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo adalah teman pertamaku disini! Jika bukan karena Kyungsoo, aku akan semakin kesepian disini! Bahkan aku tak bisa bertahan hidup disini, bu! Apa ibu tahu betapa kesepiannya aku! Jika ibu tetap seperti ini, lebih baik ibu tak usah memperhatikanku lagi! Aku akan mengurus hidupku sendiri!" Jongin melewati ibu dan menutup pintu kamar keras-keras. Ibu tak percaya apa yang ia barusan dengar dari Jongin. Wanita itu mengatur napasnya yang berat.

…

Kyungsoo duduk di meja belajarnya. Meja belajar yang terletak di depan jendela kamar. Ia memperhatikan berlembar-lembar foto yang berhasil ia cetak. Itu foto Jongin. Semuanya. Foto Jongin yang diam-diam dia ambil saat dirinya mengetahui Jongin bolos setelah dirinya mengirimkan beberapa foto tempat ia menghabiskan waktu sehabis mendaftar di sekolah khusus orang buta. Kyungsoo menunduk, ia bisa mendengar pertengkaran ibu Jongin dan Jongin.

Ibu Jongin benar, karena dia Jongin bisa melakukan hal yang tak pernah di lakukan. Jika hari itu dirinya tak mengirimkan foto-foto tempat dirinya berada, Jongin tak akan bolos. Jika dia tak menanggapi keinginan bolos Jongin hari ini. Jongin tak akan bolos. Semua ini karena dia. Kenapa dia tak mengikuti kata hatinya. Menjauhi Kim Jongin. Kenapa ia tak menjauhi Kim Jongin setelah dirinya mendengar pertengkaran ibu dan Jongin yang pertama. Kenapa Kyungsoo buruk sekali. Kenapa dia membuat pasangan anak dan ibu itu selalu bertengkar?

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul kepalanya. Dia jahat. Karena dia, Jongin dan ibunya bertengkar. Orang jahat selalu mendapat hukuman. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan mendapat hukuman. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menangis sendirian di kamarnya yang gulita. Dengan air yang berderai, dia bertekad akan menjauhi Kim Jongin.

…

Dengan lesu, Jongin membuka gerbangnya. Dia telah siap bersekolah. Baru mendapatkan beberapa langkah dari gerbang rumahnya, pemuda itu menghentikan langkah. Menatap gerbang berwarna biru langit di depannya. Gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. Gerbang itu masih rapat tertutup. Seakan tak ada nyawa didalamnya.

Jongin menghela napas. Apakah Kyungsoo akan menjauhinya? Apakah Kyungsoo marah padanya karena ibu? Apakah Kyungsoo terluka? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Kyungsoo berenang-renang di benaknya.

…

Jam pelajaran berakhir. Waktunya para siswa mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka. Jongin tak berniat meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Dia lebih memilih memeriksa ponsel. Memeriksa pesan yang ia kirim untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo. Sejak semalam dia sama sekali tak membalas pesan Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongin khawatir. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo?

Tak tahan menunggu pesan yang tak kunjung di balas, Jongin pun menelepon Kyungsoo. Namun, hanya suara operator yang di dengarnya. Ponsel Kyungsoo tak aktif. Jongin terdiam. Ia menyakinkan diri untuk tak berpikir macam-macam.

…

Sepulang sekolah, Jongin memutuskan untuk menemukan Kyungsoo. Dia khawatir. Ia berinisiatif datang ke studio milik paman Chanyeol. Tapi studio itu tutup dan tak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Kenapa Kyungsoo seakan menghindarinya? Apakah dia tak akan menemui Jongin lagi? Tidak. Jongin tak mau memikirkan hal buruk itu.

Jika Kyungsoo tak ingin menemuinya. Maka, Jongin akan menunggu Kyungsoo. Dia akan menunggu Kyungsoo di sini. Di studio foto milik paman Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli seberapa lama dia berdiri. Ia akan tetap menunggu.

Malam menyambut. Angin dingin membelai kulitnya yang tak tertutup. Jongin menggigil. Semarah itukah Kyungsoo padanya hingga Kyungsoo tak mau menemuinya?

Jongin menunduk. Mungkin ia memang harus menuruti ucapan ibu. Menjauhi Kyungsoo. Jongin bersiap mengambil langkah pulang. Tapi ia dikejutkan akan keberadaan paman Chanyeol.

"Dimana Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin. Dia tak mau basa-basi. Ia terlalu khawatir akan Kyungsoo. "Dia tak membalas pesanku. Ponselnya dimatikan dan aku tak bisa menghubunginya sepanjang hari." Jongin menjelaskan. Nada bicaranya syarat akan kekhawatiran dan itu membuat paman Chanyeol terheran.

"Kyungsoo sedang melakukan perjalanan." jawab paman Chanyeol enteng.

"Sebuah perjalanan?"

"Iya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia ingin melakukan perjalanan. Dia ingin melihat pantai. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk pergi bersama-sama setelah selesai bekerja. Tapi dia bersikukuh untuk segera pergi." jelas paman Chanyeol. Jongin terdiam. Apakah Kyungsoo sangat terluka hingga membutuhkan tempat menenangkan diri seperti pantai?

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya paman Chanyeol setelahnya. Jongin tak menjawab. Dia sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran yang membanjiri otaknya. "Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur dengan hubungan kalian. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo."

Jongin tetap tak membalas ucapan paman Chanyeol. Dia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo setelah kemarin malam kekasihnya itu ditampar sang ibu.

…

Jongin duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamar Kyungsoo. Dia tengah menatap layar ponselnya. Dimana itu tengah menampilkan gambar dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menatap kamera. Foto dimana ia ambil saat acara bolosnya bersama Kyungsoo di jalan Gyeongju. Kenapa Kyungsoo memikul kesedihan itu sendiri? Bukankah mereka sudah berkencan? Sebagai pasangan kekasih, tidakkah sebaiknya berbagi? Berbagi perasaan sedih atau senang bersama? Kenapa Kyungsoo selalu membebani dirinya sendiri?

"Kyungsoo, aku merindukanmu. Dimana kau?" monolog Jongin sambil tetap tatapannya tertuju pada gambar di layar ponsel.

…

Pelajaran telah di mulai. Guru wanita di depan tengah menerangkan materi. Tapi Jongin tak mendengarkan dan lebih fokus ke ponsel yang digenggamnya. Dia berniat mengirim pesan lagi pada Kyungsoo. Namun, betapa kagetnya ia saat nama Kyungsoo terpampang di layar. Kyungsoo menelponnya.

"Halo." jawab Jongin cepat. Ia tak mau membuat Kyungsoonya menunggu. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan seluruh pasang mata menatapnya karena dering ponselnya.

"Jong-jongin, tolong aku. Aku sangat takut sekarang.." suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau. Apa dia kesakitan?

Setelah bertanya dimana Kyungsoo. Jongin berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Menghiraukan teriakan ibu guru yang tengah mengisi kelas.

Jongin berlari. Sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia harus menemukan Kyungsoo secepatnya. Dia merindukan Kyungsoo dan mengkhawatirkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

…

Kyungsoo bersandar disebuah pohon. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Sepedanya tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Mengatur napas yang sesak, Kyungsoo ketakutan. Saat dia tengah bersepeda tiba-tiba penglihatannya menggelap. Dia takut. Hanya gelap yang ada di penglihatannya. Dia tak bisa merasakan seseorang di sekitarnya. Dia sendirian.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya. Menekan tombol. Ia menarikan jari jemarinya di layar. Dia tak peduli siapa yang ia telpon. Yang penting seseorang datang dan menolongnya. Dia begitu bersyukur saat suara Jongin yang meresponnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Pendengaran Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah suara. Jika ia tak salah. Itu milik Jongin. "Kim Jongin." lirih Kyungsoo. Dia mencari-cari dimana kira-kira posisi Jongin. Saat merasakan sebuah tangan Kyungsoo berucap, "Semuanya tampak gelap. Aku sangat takut." air mata membanjiri mata bulat itu.

Jongin tak tega dan ia pun memeluk Kyungsoo. Memberikan keyakinan bahwa Kyungsoo tak sendirian. Ada dia disini.

"Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa." adunya. Air mata itu semakin menganak sungai. Kyungsoonya ketakutan. Jongin ingin menangis juga, tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dieratkannya pelukan itu.

"Tak apa. Ada aku disini, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." nada Jongin menenangkan.

Kyungsoo dengan isak tangis dan napas yang berat berkata, "Aku berpikir untuk tak menemuimu lagi. Tak mengganggumu."

"Jangan katakan itu!"

"Tapi, kau satu-satunya orang yang aku pikirkan. Maafkan aku karena sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau tahu berapa khawatirnya aku saat kau tak membalas semua pesanku dan mengetahui ponselmu tak aktif?"

Kyungsoo tak membalas. Napas pemuda mungil itu semakin berat. Kyungsoo lemas karena ketakutan dan ia tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali untuk membawanya tetap terjaga. Namun, Kyungsoo terlalu lemah. Ia tak kunjung membuka mata.

…

Paman Chanyeol di ikuti guru Baekhyun berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Menanyakan dimana keponakannya di rawat.

"Do Kyungsoo!" teriaknya khawatir saat memasuki ruangan Kyungsoo. Paman Chanyeol melihat Jongin duduk di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu menunduk dalam duduknya. Dan kepala Jongin otomatis terangkat setelah suara paman Chanyeol di tangkapnya.

Paman Chanyeol dapat melihat Kyungsoo dengan seragam pasien dan mata tertutup, terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah skait. Keponakan malangnya itu. Chanyeol sedih memikirkannya.

"Dia baru saja mendapat suntikan dan langsung tertidur." jelas Jongin seakan menjawab pertanyaan paman Chanyeol. Paman Chanyeol sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Dia sudah melakukan pengobatan darurat. Dan mereka harus melakukan tes ulang setelah Kyungsoo bangun."

Paman Chanyeol memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo. Wajah pucat Kyungsoo. "Apa Kyungsoo meneleponmu?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menelpon dan berkata bahwa dia tak bisa melihat. Dan dia ketakutan."

"Aku yang akan menunggunya. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." saran paman Chanyeol.

"Iya. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu." guru Baekhyun menimpali. Lelaki yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya bersuara. Dia melemparkan tatapan penuh perhatian pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah. Bibir tebal yang biasanya berwarna merah kini memucat. Apakah dia harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo sekarang? Orang yang dikasihinya?

…

Pada akhirnya Jongin mengikuti saran paman Chanyeol. Dia kembali ke sekolah. Tapi, pikiran Jongin tak fokus pada pelajaran. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah selesai dengan semua tesnya? -pesan yang di tulis Jongin dan ia kirim pada Kyungsoo.

Satu menit. Dua menit.

Kyungsoo tak kunjung membalas. Jongin khawatir tentu saja. Apakah keadaan Kyungsoo makin memburuk?

Jongin menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat. Dia masih menunggu balasan Kyungsoo.

…

Paman Chanyeol dan guru Baekhyun duduk di depan dokter spesialis mata. Dengan nada penuh sesal, sang dokter memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo mulai benar-benar kehilangan penglihatan.

"Secepat ini? Tapi dokter bilang itu akan memburuk secara perlahan." protes paman Chanyeol.

Dokter berwajah ramah itu membenarkan. Dia memang mengatakan bahwa prosesnya akan perlahan. Namun setiap orang berbeda-beda. Dan untuk Kyungsoo, prosesnya sangat cepat. "Aku sarankan untuk tak membiarkan dia pergi keluar sendirian. Dan mulailah bersiap ketika dia benar-benar kehilangan penglihatannya."

Raut sedih menguar di wajah Chanyeol setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dokter. Kenapa keponakannya itu terlalu malang.

"Dokter, kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang Kyungsoo miliki sebelum benar-benar kehilangan penglihatannya?" guru Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah paman Chanyeol menimpali. Wajahnya tak kalah sedih dengan paman Chanyeol.

"Aku tak yakin. Tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang, mungkin antara satu sampai dua minggu." jawab sang dokter.

Dua dewasa yang mendengar itu sama-sama tersentak. Dua minggu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat. Bagaimana mereka memberitahu Kyungsoo. Apakah Kyungsoo akan menerima semudah itu?

…

Malam hari. Udara begitu sangat dingin dan langit gelap tanpa kemerlip bintang. Jongin, dia duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Menatap layar ponsel lekat-lekat. Seakan hanya layar ponselnya lah pemandangan paling indah di dunia ini. Raut khawatir menguar di wajah Jongin setiap membaca ulang pesan-pesan yang ia kirim untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo belum membalas satu pun pesan darinya.

Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku seharian ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? -Jongin kembali menulis pesan. Dia tak akan menyerah. Sebelum Kyungsoo membalas pesannya, ia tak akan menyerah. Sekalipun itu berpuluh-puluh pesan. Jongin akan rela.

Menghela napas lelah. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan. Di tataplah jendela kamar di seberang sana. Melihat jendela yang tertutup dan gelap itu, Jongin teringat malam dimana dirinya memergoki Kyungsoo mengambil gambarnya diam-diam.

Malam selalu membawa sisi sensitif manusia. Buktinya, hanya memandang jendela itu, Jongin mengingat Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo melempar kantung kain berisi salep dan plester. Teringat saat dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo setelah dirinya tahu Kyunsoo memiliki waktu luang sehabis mendaftar di sekolah khusus tuna netra. Saat dirinya memboncengi Kyungsoo. Saat ia menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari mobil yang melaju cepat di taman.

Jongin menatap telapak tangannya. Bahkan sentuhan telapak tangan dan lengan Kyungsoo waktu itu masih terasa disana. Semua waktu yang telah ia habiskan bersama Kyungsoo dia teringat. Ciuman dengan Kyungsoo saat waktu berhenti. Jongin menggalau. Bersama Kyungsoo dia bahagia.

Dering ponsel Jongin menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Jongin terkejut. Kyungsoo menelponnya.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Jongin. Dia terlalu senang mengetahui Kyungsoo menelponnya. Dia merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku menunggu telpon dariku? Nada suaramu terlalu bersemangat."

Ah, Kyungsoo mulai bercanda. Tapi ini bukan saatnya bercanda. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir. Kau bahkan tak membalas pesanku." gerutu Jongin.

"Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, Jongin. Apa kau ingin keluar dan menemaniku sebentar?"

"Kau mau aku menemanimu sekarang?"

"Iya. Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin aku datangi bersamamu."

"Baiklah. Dimana seharusnya kita bertemu?" tanya Jongin. Dia terlalu semangat dan siap. Rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Jadi. Walaupun sekarang telah malam. Dirinya akan tetap datang ke tempat yang ingin didatangi Kyungsoo.

…

Sebuah taksi berhenti. Kyungsoo bisa melihat taksi itu di seberang sana. Itu taksi Jongin. Jongin keluar dari taksi setelah taksi berhenti. Senyum Kyungsoo merekah. Jongin telah datang. Berdiri di ujung zebra cross. Bersebrangan dengannya. Tangan Kyungsoo melambai. Demi menarik perhatian Jongin dan Jongin melihatnya. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum.

Jongin membalas lambaian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri di ujung sana. Dengan kamera ajaib menggantung di leher dan kacamata hitam khasnya. Senyum Jongin sangat lebar. Rasa rindunya membuncah melihat Kyungsoo diujung sana. Ingin sekali memasukkan tubuh mungil itu dalam kungkungan lengan besarnya. Ia melirik lampu lalu lintas. Sebentar lagi lampu itu akan berubah warna dan dia bisa melewati jalan menuju Kyungsoo yang menunggu di sana.

Lampu berubah. Waktunya bagi pejalan kaki menikmati jalan. Jongin, pemuda itu dengan langkah lebar berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia sudah tak sabar. Sebentar lagi, rasa rindunya akan terobati. Tak ada yang ia perhatikan lagi. Padangannya terkunci pada Kyungsoo. Hingga sebuah _truck_ dengan supir mengantuk tak ia hiraukan. _Truck_ itu melaju ke arahnya.

"Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo panik. Jongin tak menyadari truck itu.

Sorot lampu truck menerpa tubuh Jongin. Itu mampu membuat Jongin sadar akan bahaya yang akan menerpanya. Jaraknya sangat dekat. Tak ada kesempatan bagi Jongin kabur. Jongin mematung di tempatnya. Dia tercenung. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia membutuhkan keajaiban.

To Be Continued


	6. Waktu Kita Sendiri

Lampu lalu lintas berubah. Giliran pejalan kaki yang menikmati jalan. Jongin dengan senyum terpatri di wajah, semangat yang menggelora, rindu yang sudah tak tertahankan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan dengan santai. Pandangan pemuda itu terkunci pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoonya.

Suara klakson itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara, tidak _truck_ itu mengarah ke Jongin. "Kim Jongin!" teriak panik Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Hingga sebuah sorot lampu menerpa tubuhnya. Jongin sadar, dia dalam bahaya. Menoleh ke arah sorot lampu, jaraknya terlalu dekat. Tak ada kesempatan baginya kabur menyelamatkan diri. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima apapun yang terburuk.

Kyungsoo, dengan kepanikan membuncah meraih kamera ajaib. Mengatur mata lensa secepat yang ia bisa ke arah Jongin. Menekan tombol _shutter_.

Klik.

.

.

.

9 Second Eternal Time

Kaisoo

(Slight) Chanbaek

Yaoi

Ini remake yah, jadi ini bukan cerita milikku. Semoga kalian suka dan maafkan jika ada typo.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

9 Second Eternal Time

Waktu Kita Sendiri

…

Terangnya lampu, bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung, bunyi air dalam regulatur, kantung infus. Semuanya berbaur dan mengusik ketenangan Kyungsoo. Perlahan, matanya yang terkatup terbuka. Kim Jongin adalah manusia pertama yang memenuhi pandangannya. Dan suara khawatir Jongin yang memanggil-manggil namanya memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Jongin setelah mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka. Walaupun belum benar-benar terbuka, tapi Jongin bisa menebak Kyungsoo bisa melihat hanya dengan mata terbuka setengah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" itu kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Walaupun tubuh Kyungsoo di penuhi selang yang Jongin sendiri tak tahu namanya, pemuda itu masih mengkhawatirkannya? Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa tahu hanya dengan melihatku. Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata. Dia bisa melihat lelehan air mata membasahi pipi Jongin. Apa pemuda itu habis menangis?

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah. Dia masih terlalu lemah.

"Kau menyelamatkanku dan tertabrak truk. Apa kau tak mengingat apapun?" tanya Jongin. Nadanya masih di penuhi rasa khawatir. Dan Jongin dapat melihat kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk. Walaupun lemah, tapi Jongin dapat melihatnya. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Apa kau tahu pamanmu sangat khawatir?"

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan paman Chanyeol tidur meringkuk di sofa kamar inap. Walaupun paman Chanyeol tidur, raut khawatir tak hilang disana.

"Bagaimanapun, terima kasih karena sudah sadar. Kau tahu, aku sangat takut. 'Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tak bangun?' itu yang aku ucap sedari tadi. Aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika sampai kau tak bangun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. terharu melihat rasa khawatir Jongin yang berlebih.

…

Di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, dua anak adam terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku. Kyungsoo telah di periksa dan semua kabel-kabel telah di lepas. Cukup menakjubkan bagi korban kecelakaan parah seperti yang Kyungsoo alami. Dia bisa bangun dan segera terlepas dari kabel-kabel itu. Karena bosan, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dan berakhirlah keduanya disini. Di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Rasanya terlalu aneh saat itu." Jongin membuka pembicaraan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Selang infus menggantung di atas kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti menghentikan waktu, kan? Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kau menatapku."

"Aku juga merasakan hal sama. Saat aku menggunakan kamera ajaib, aku bisa melihatmu menatapku."

 _Klakson truk terdengar nyaring. Sorot lampunya menerpa tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di seberang tanpa membuang waktu menekan tombol shutter._

 _Klik._

 _Waktu berhenti. Kyungsoo menurunkan kameranya. Menatap Jongin. Dia akan menyelamatkan Jongin. Namun, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Jongin dengan perlahan memutar kepalanya. Menoleh kearahnya. Mereka saling pandang._

" _Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Kim Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia pun berlari ke arah Jongin sebelum sembilan detik ini berlalu._

…

Matahari bersinar sangat terik. Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangan yang membentang menutupi wajah. Awan-awan putih di atas sana menggantung di sekitaran matahari. Angin nakal menerbangkan anak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dengan keberanian membuncah, lelaki itu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Walaupun belum berani membuka mata, Kyungsoo tetap melepas kacamata hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Itu suara Jongin. Jongin langsung menyusul Kyungsoo saat menyadari pemuda mungil itu berdiri di atap rumah.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Membuka mata dan mendapati Jongin menyandarkan tubuh di balkon rumah atapnya. Tersenyum disana. Jonginnya sangat manis jika tersenyum.

…

Kyungsoo memandang kamera ajaibnya. Meraba permukaan kamera. Dia dan Jongin sudah berada di depan studio foto milik paman Chanyeol. Mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." ucap Kyungsoo. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari kamera ajaibnya.

"Tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk menghentikan waktu lagi."

"Itu lebih baik. kita terlalu banyak berpikir dimana harus menggunakan kamera ini. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mengambil semua gambar yang kita inginkan dengan kamera ini mulai sekarang?" saran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka kacamata yang ia kenakan. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam setelah kacamata itu terlepas. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Meletakkan kacamata di atas meja. Menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar terang di sekitarnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau melepas kacamatamu?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Em, karena aku merasa mataku jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan sebelum kecelakaan. Jadi aku tak apa." jawab Kyungsoo enteng. Jongin tersenyum.

"Kau memiliki mata yang sangat indah." puji Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu. Bahwa matanya indah. Jadi Kyungsoo telah terbiasa akan pujian itu. Tapi, saat Jongin mengatakan hal itu entah kenapa dia merasa tersanjung. Sangat tersanjung. Untuk kali ini dirinya bersyukur memiliki mata indah ini, walaupun dirinya juga harus menderita karena mata ini juga. Kyungsoo tersipu. Semburat merah jambu tersebar di pipi. "Terima kasih, Jongin." ucapnya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo yang di depannya ini terlihat berkali-kali berkilau. Hati Jongin tercubit untuk memberinya sesuatu yang istimewa. Jongin memisahkan bokongnya dari bangku. Berdiri, mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia membungkuk. Dengan gerakan sangat cantik ia semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada kening Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo. Menutup mata, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening itu. Ciuman yang dalam. Sarat akan rasa cintanya yang membuncah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri menutup kedua mata. Menikmati ciuman kening dari Jongin yang dalam. Sinar matahari menyelinap di antara ranting pohon menjadi saksi cinta sederhana dua anak adam itu.

…

Manusia-manusia terbalut seragam SMA berhamburan ke luar gerbang. Angin sore terlalu semangat menerbangkan apapun yang dilaluinya. Hingga rambut siswi-siswi yang panjangnya sepunggung terbang dan mengganggu penglihatan mereka.

"Kim Jongin!" teriakan Kyungsoo menyebar di antara hamburan para siswa. Setelahnya bunyi bel sepeda menyusul. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum. Untuk apa Kyungsoo kesini? Apa program antar jemput Kyungsoo masih berlaku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa detik lalu temannya ia persilahkan pulang terlebih dahulu. Jongin makin memperlebarkan senyum mengetahui Kyungsoo tak memakai kacamata hitamnya. Apakah setelah kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo penyakitnya hilang?

"Bagaimana kalau alasanku ke sini karena wajah pemuda di depanku ini?" balas Kyungsoo.

 _Cih_ , Jongin berdecah. Pemuda polos yang suka menggombal. "Aku butuh olahraga." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Terlalu mengerti dengan maksud Jongin. Mereka bertukar posisi.

"Wah. Do Kyungsoo! Lama tak berjumpa." sapa siswa pencuri rokok. Dia dan dua anak buahnya muncul saat Jongin bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Kenapa mereka selalu mengganggu?

"Aku dengar beberapa hari lalu kau mengalami kecelakan. Rupanya kau belum mati, _yah_." cemooh siswa si pencuri rokok. Dua temannya hanya _cengengesan_. Jongin, wajahnya sudah memerah. Siap meledak. Mati, katanya?

" _Yak!_ " teriak Jongin. Dia bahkan hampir melompat ke arah siswa pencuri rokok dan temannya jika Kyungsoo tak menahannya. Kyungsoo merangkul perut Jongin dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

Bulu kuduk siswa pencuri rokok berdiri hanya mendengar teriakan Jongin. Tapi dia menyembunyikan ketakutannya sekuat tenaga melihat Kyungsoo menahan Jongin. Dia tersenyum. "Kalian juga sudah berani berkencan di depan publik." celanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Senyum tipisnya keluar. "Benar. Kami memang berkencan di depan publik.."

"Jadi, jangan mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi! Atau kalian akan tahu rasanya!" Jongin menyela ucapan Kyungsoo. Lalu, ia pun mengayuh sepeda Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan tiga siswa nakal yang masih mengumpat pada Jongin.

…

Rangkulan Kyungsoo pada perut Jongin mengerat. Jongin semakin mempercepat kayuhan sepeda saat mengetahui Kyungsoo ketakutan. Sedikit menggoda Kyungsoo yang takut menjadi salah satu hobi baru Jongin. Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya saat merasakan rangkulan di perutnya mengerat.

Kyungsoo tak tahu Jongin membawanya kemana. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin membawanya ke sebuah taman wisata. Dimana dalam taman tersebut terdapat bunga warna-warni yang tersebar. Pohon-pohon merambat menggantungkan buah-buah mereka di sepanjang jalan. Begitu indah dan menenangkan.

Mereka memilih duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Saling memunggungi. Senyum keduanya tak ada yang luntur. Sekalipun arah pandangan mereka berbeda. Jongin dengan tatapan lurusnya dan Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kyungsoo, jika kau tak sadar lagi, hal apa yang paling kau sesali?" tanya Jongin membuka obrolan. Kyungsoo terang saja memutar duduknya. Kini, posisi duduk mereka berhadapan.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin. Jujur, ia tak tahu. Dia tak tahu hal apa yang paling ia sesali. Paman Chanyeol. Iya, mungkin paman Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun menjawab paman Chanyeol mungkin hal yang paling ia sesali.

"Paman Chanyeol?" ulang Jongin.

"Iya. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya berkencan dengan guru Baekhyun. Tapi, hubungan mereka masih jalan di tempat. Tak ada perubahan dari tahun kemarin. Bagaimana jika paman Chanyeol meninggal sebagai bujangan tua?"

Jongin terkekeh. Bujangan tua? Kyungsoo benar-benar keponakan kurang ajar. " _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja paman Chnayeol dengan guru Baekhyun?" Jongin menyarankan.

"Kita?"

Jongin mengangguk. Mengiyakan.

…

Jongin mengajak guru Baekhyun menonton sebuah pertunjukan. Saat di dalam gedung, tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Jongin disana. Merasakan keanehan itu, Baekhyun pun bertanya. Kenapa hanya ada mereka? Apakah benar akan ada pertunjukan di gedung ini.

Jongin dengan senyum lebar mengiyakan. Hari ini memang ada pertunjukan di gedung ini dan pertunjukan akan segera di mulai. Jongin meminta guru cantiknya mempersiapkan diri. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti masih tetap bingung. Raut wajah kebingungannya sangat jelas kentara.

Panggung yang semua gelap mendadak terang. Disana ada Chanyeol, dengan jas formal, berdiri menenteng _microphone_. Sebuah pohon cemara berdaun surat-surat tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang tak terkirim ke Baekhyun berdiri tegak menemaninya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak. Kenapa pamannya Kyungsoo bisa berada di atas sana? Ia tak berkedip sangking terkejutnya.

Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun tersenyum merasakan keterkejutan gurunya. Dia pun diam-diam meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut disana sendiri. Jongin rasa gurunya tak menyadari jika dirinya sudah tak ada disana.

"Hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu.."Chanyeol memulai narasinya. "Senyum yang kau berikan untukku, langsung masuk ke hatiku."

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi penonton dengan serius menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Chanyeol yang merasakan itu sedikit gugup. Tapi, dia berusaha menguasai diri.

"Sejak hari itu, aku menulis surat untukmu setiap hari. Tapi, aku sangat malu berhadapan dengan seseorang yang cantik sepertimu. Seseorang yang disukai pecundang sepertiku. Jadi, aku tak berani memberikan surat-surat ini padamu. Hingga semua surat ini telah berjumlah 1604. Dan kini, mereka sudah menjadi pohon seperti ini" Chanyeol menoleh ke pohon cemara disampingnya. Tak lupa, ia memberi kode Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik pohon cemara untuk menghidupkan neon warna warni yang terpasang di seluruh badan pohon.

Lampu menyala. Kini Baekhyun dapat melihat beratus-ratus amplop warna warni menempel di sepanjang ranting pohon. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya.

"Sekarang, aku ingin memekarkan sebuah bunga di pucuk pohon ini." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan dan berdiri di depan pohon cemara. Pohon cemara yang sejajar dengan tepat duduk Baekhyun.

Melihat Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, Baekhyun gugup. Dia begitu gugup. Apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki tinggi itu padanya? Tak tahu harus berbuat apa Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol. Ia terlihat gugup. Baekhyun yang tak kalah gugup menganggukkan kepala. Sebagai tanda dia mendengarkan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. "Jadi.. Mari.. kita.." Chanyeol tergagap. Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. "Baek-Baekhyun dan aku.. Mari.. Kita.."

Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi menggeleng. Pamannya benar-benar payah. Jongin yang bersembunyi di tempat persembunyian merasa gemas. Dia ingin sekali berlari ke panggung. Merebut _microphone_ paman Chanyeol dan mewakili paman Chanyeol mengatakan maukah guru Baekhyun menjadi kekasih paman Chanyeol. Tapi dia mengurungkan niat itu. Jika dia melakukannya semua rencana ini tak akan istimewa.

"Mari kita.." Chanyeol masih berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun yang jengah langsung berdiri. Melangkah ke arah panggung dan menaiki panggung di depan sana. Berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Dia begitu kecewa dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang pecundang sepertimu!" marah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa dimarahi tertunduk. "Mari kita berkencan! Apakah itu sangat sulit diucapkan?"

"Karena aku sangat gugup.." lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Pipinya memanas. "Aku menerimanya." balas Baekhyun cepat. Walau ada rasa malu di dalamnya.

Jongin membelalak tak percaya dengan balasan guru Baekhyun. Guru cantiknya itu menerima paman Chanyeol yang pecundang?

"Apa!" Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu." jawab Baekhyun malu.

Chanyeol tak percaya, tapi senyumnya tak bisa dibohongi. Senyumnya membohonginya dan menyebar ke seluruh wajah. Dia terlihat sangat bodoh jika tersenyum selebar itu. "Baek-hyun.." dia benar-benar tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, paman. Cepat peluk guru Baekhyun." bisik Kyungsoo.

Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar merah sampai ke telinga setelah menyadari Kyungsoo bersembunyi disana. "Kau tak mendengarnya? keponakanmu memberitahumu untuk memelukku?" protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeolpun dengan gerakan kaku merentangkan tangan. Mereka berduapun berpelukan. Sangat erat. Chanyeol begitu bahagia cintanya di terima sang pujaan hati.

Jongin tersenyum melihat paman Chanyeol dan gurunya saling berpelukan. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum. Akhirnya penantian cinta pamannya terbalaskan. Guru Baekhyun menerimanya.

…

"Wah, guru Baekhyun benar-benar sesuatu! Dia benar-benar menarik! Begitu berbeda. Benar-benar hebat, kan?" puji Jongin. Mereka tengah menyusuri jalan pulang. Berjalan beriringan. Pohon-pohon berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan. Mengijinkan dua pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Guru Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda dan menarik.

"Pamanmu bergetar seperti orang gila tadi." cemooh Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Dia benar-benar tak pernah berkencan selama hidupnya, makanya dia bergetar seperti itu. Paman benar-benar polos." bela Kyungsoo.

Tangan mereka yang berdampingan tak sengaja bersinggungan. Menghidupkan getaran jantung masing-masing. Mereka kompak menghentikan langkah. Melirik punggung tangan mereka yang bersentuhan. Kyungsoo mendesah. Jongin tak mengerti maksudnya. Ia pun mulai melanjutkan jalan. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia saat tangan Jongin terkait dijemari tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersipu. Diam-diam dirinya mengeratkan tautan itu. Jongin yang menyadari kekasihnya mengeratkan tautan tersenyum. Ia melirik Kyungsoo sekedar melihat wajah merah Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo berpaling. Dia terlalu malu. Melanjutkan jalan. Mereka menghabiskan separuh perjalanan mereka dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

To Be Continued


	7. Disisiku Selamanya

Hari lainnya. Jongin membuka gerbang rumah. Ia menghentikan langkah ketika sampai didepan gerbang warna biru muda. Gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. Senyum penuh syukur ia sunggingkan. Hubungan mereka makin kesini makin membaik. Masalah ibu. Ibu Jongin tak mempermasalahkan lagi jika dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Semua karena Kyungsoo telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Wanita itu merasa berhutang nyawa dengan Kyungsoo. Karena anak itu telah menyelamatkan buah hatinya.

Jongin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Pukul Sembilan. Kyungsoo pasti telah menunggunya di taman kota. Semalam mereka berkirim pesan dan membuat janji akan bertemu di taman kota keesokan harinya. Sebenarnya Jongin yang memaksa. Dia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu libur dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin diajari fotografi ia mengajak Kyungsoo keluar. Jongin tersenyum. Membayangkan betapa kekanakannya dia.

…

Jongin menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Seperti dugaannya, kekasih mungilnya itu telah datang dan menunggunya. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia telah menunggu 15 menit 12 detik. Berdiri bagai patung di taman tersebut. Dia protes pada Jongin. Kenapa Jongin selalu membuatnya menunggu? Bukankah dia yang meminta Kyungsoo mengajari fotografi? Tapi, kenapa malah Kyungsoo yang menunggu. Tak ada sejarah guru menunggu muridnya, _kan_?

Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo yang menggerutu adalah Kyungsoo yang imut di matanya. "Baiklah. Di masa depan aku yang akan menunggumu, tuan perhitungan." Dia pun memberikan pelukan singkat pada kekasih mungilnya. Setelahnya, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tak membalas senyuman Jongin, namun dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jongin. "Ikuti aku!" perintahnya. Dia pun memimpin jalan dengan tangan keduanya saling bertautan. Jongin terkekeh melihat sikap Kyungsoo. Dia gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

…

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin berkeliling Cheomseongdae. Sebuah observatory kuno dan salah satu observatory tua yang masih tersisa di Korea. Jongin, pemuda tahun kedua di sekolah menengah atas itu berpose di depan bangunan. Kyungsoo yang berdiri menghadap dan di depan Jongin membidik Jongin.

"Apa aku terlihat bagus?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo menjauhkan kameranya. Pemuda mungil yang siang itu tak mengenakan kacamata hitam -ciri khasnya- memandang Jongin.

"Iya. Sangat bagus" jawab Kyungsoo. Bagi Kyungsoo, apapun pose yang dibuat Jongin terlihat bagus dimatanya. Jongin merasa puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, ia pun kembali berpose.

Langit hari ini begitu cerah. Awan-awan putih menggantung diatas. Sesekali awan-awan seputih bulu domba itu berjalan mengikuti giringan angin. Dedaunan hijau dan bunga warni-warni bergoyang akibat angin. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan bunga yang menempel di pohonnya. Mereka berniat mengabadikan bunga tersebut.

Mengarahkan mata lensa, Kyungsoo memberikan trik-trik fotografi pada Jongin. Jongin begitu serius mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ketika kau memperbesarnya seperti ini, akan terlihat jauh lebih bagus, 'kan?" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo. Dirinya bersiap mengambil gambar. "Tahan." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Klik.

Jongin berhasil mengambil sebuah gambar.

…

Jongin yang sedikit-sedikit mulai tahu dunia fotografi berkeinginan besar membidik beberapa gambar Kyungsoo. Dia meminta Kyungsoo melakukan beberapa pose. Namun, kekasihnya berkata bahwa ia tak tahu bagaimana cara berpose itu. Dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pohon. Jongin ingin sekali protes. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tak bisa berpose didepan kamera? Namun, dia urungkan keinginan tersebut. Mungkin hal itu bakal menjadi ciri khas Kyungsoo selain kacamata hitam yang sering dipakainya.

Mengatur _timer_ kamera. Jongin berniat mengambil gambar berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berlari ke Kyungsoo. Berdiri di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Menunggu _timer_ bekerja.

Kyungsoo, dia melirik Jongin yang telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum. Tanpa komando, tangan mungilnya melingkar di lengan kekar Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia begitu malu, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menghilangkan rasa malunya. Bahkan ia tak sanggup melirik Jongin yang sudah tersenyum merasakan rangkulan lengan yang lebih mungil darinya. Keduanya tersenyum bersama.

Klik.

Kamera yang telah diatur itu membidik keduanya. Senyum bahagia menguar di wajah mereka masing-masing.

9 Second Eternal Time

Disisiku Selamanya

Malam menyambut. Dua anak adam saling menautkan jemari mereka. Berdiri di trotoar jalan, menghadap zebra cross yang membentang dibawah mereka. Jongin terkesiap. Ia sangat kaget mengetahui Kyungsoo mengajaknya ketempat ini. Tempat keramat yang membuatnya takut setengah mati. Tempat keramat yang membuatnya berpikir bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Ya, mereka berdiri di lokasi kecelakaan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Dia meminta lelaki yang lebih mungil menjelaskan maksud dirinya mengajak Jongin ke tempat yang membuat Jongin trauma.

"Karena aku ingin mengambil gambarmu di menara itu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk menara yang menjulang di belakang mereka. Menara yang tertelan gelapnya malam, namun lampu-lampu disana membantu sang menara tetap menunjukkan eksistensinya. "Dan, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa ini adalah salah satu tempat istimewa bagiku." Lanjutnya.

"Tempat istimewa?" cicit Jongin.

Mengangguk. "Kami mengambil gambar dan makan siang di sini, hari dimana orang tuaku meninggal." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Kenangan tentang hari itu tiba-tiba mencuat di pikiran Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum. Dieratkannya genggaman itu. Yang ia tahu, kekasih mungilnya sangat kuat. "Itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang aku miliki dari mereka." Pungkas Kyungsoo.

Menghela napas. "Bagaimana jika kau mengambil gambarku disana?" pinta Jongin.

…

Setelah berkeliling menara, mereka memutuskan mengunjungi sebuah museum. Jongin menyewa baju tradisional yang di sewakan disana. Ia memilih baju yang biasa dipakai raja-raja pada jaman Joseon. Jongin berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat terbalut pakaian tersebut, itu yang Kyungsoo katakan dalam hati. Ia tak berani mengatakan hal itu langsung. Ia takut Jongin bakal besar kepala setelah mendengarnya. Jadi ia pendam sendiri.

Jongin dengan kostum ala raja berpose di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan semua rasa gugupnya. "Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Berhitung mundur.

Klik.

Sebuah gambar Jongin dalam balutan baju tradisional berhasil di tangkap Kyungsoo.

…

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil gambar sejak orang tuaku meninggal." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap jalanan aspal di depan mereka. Jalanan tersebut penuh mobil-mobil yang melaju kencang. Keduanya tengah duduk di salah satu café. Café itu berada di lantai dua, pencahayaannya sedikit remang cocok untuk orang-orang yang butuh ketenangan. Menghadap jendela kaca besar yang langsung mengarah ke jalan raya. Pandangan Kyungsoo menerawang jauh. Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya menatap lekat Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan setiap suara yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Setiap kali aku mencoba mengambil gambar seseorang, kenangan hari itu terus membayangiku.

Tapi hari pertama aku melihatmu, tanpa sadar aku mengambil gambarmu. Semenjak itu aku akhirnya bisa mengambil gambar lagi," Kyungsoo menjeda kalimat panjangnya. ia menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Jongin sendiri tak dipungkiri terharu mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Berkat dia Kyungsoo kembali mengambil gambar.

"Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan penglihatanku, aku ingin mengambil gambar bagus darimu. Itulah alasanku memintamu untuk menemuiku di sini, pada hari itu. Namun, kecelakaan itu menggagalkan semuanya." Aku Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertunduk.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Tapi akhirnya kau mengambil gambarku hari ini, 'kan?" Hibur Jongin.

"Terima kasih. Karena sudah membiarkanku mengambil gambarmu lagi di sini." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi, orang yang menghabiskan tenagaku dengan memintaku berpose di depan kamera dan mengambil gambarku secara pribadi, itu tidak gratis. Jadi, kau harus bayar!" Jongin sudah mengulurkan tangan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku membayarmu dengan mengajari fotografi. Bukankah kau belajar terlalu cepat? Kau cepat sekali menangkap penjelasan dariku!"

"Sudah kubilang padamu kalau aku siswa yang cukup cerdas." Ucap Jongin percaya diri dan hal itu menyebabkan gelak tawa menguar dari keduanya.

…

Di café itu terdapat pojok keinginan. Beribu-ribu kertas note warna-warni tertempel di pojokan café. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin penasaran. Mereka pun berdiri didepan ribuan kertas warni dengan coretan-coretan keinginan pengunjung café. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang serius menulis. Dia penasaran apa yang ditulis Jongin.

Selesai. Jongin menempelkan kertas berwarna jingga itu di dinding. Bertumpukan dengan ribuan kertas yang lain.

 **Mari kita saling menjaga dan tinggal bersama selamanya! Jongin 3 Kyungsoo**. Tulisan yang berhasil diciptakan Jongin. Tak ada niatan Kyungsoo untuk protes. Dalam hati ia mengamini tulisan Jongin tersebut.

"Apakah kau pikir semua keinginan di dinding ini bisa menjadi kenyataan?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap kertas yang beberapa detik lalu berhasil ia tempel.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Tapi, jika itu semua menjadi kenyataan. Aku yakin orang lain mungkin akan menderita karena itu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. "Lalu, maksudmu kita harus melepaskannya?" nadanya sedikit kesal.

Kyungsoo terkikik dalam hati. Sedikit menggoda Jongin sepertinya menyenangkan. "Oh. Sepertinya itu solusi yang cukup baik."

"Jika kau tak ingin berhubungan lagi denganku, kau bisa melepasnya kapan pun kau suka."

"Lalu, haruskah kita melakukan itu?" tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo mencondongkan badan. Mengulurkan tangan dan mencabut kertas jingga yang tadi di tempel Jongin. Ia menatap kertas yang sudah berada di genggaman. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan menatap Jongin. Dia memasang wajah datar. "Ini terlalu mudah dilihat dari sini. Bagaimana jika seseorang melepaskannya karena cemburu? Akan sangat menjengkelkan jika itu terlepas sebelum kertas itu jatuh dengan sendirinya." Kyungsoo menempelkan kertas tersebut di tempat yang lebih susah ditemukan siapapun.

Jongin tersenyum. Jadi Kyungsoo mengerjainya? Benar-benar tipe orang jail. Apakah rasa kesal Jongin sangat kentara tadi? Kenapa ia tak percaya jika Kyungsoo juga tak ingin lepas darinya?

"Ayo Kita pergi!" ajak Kyungsoo.

…

Keduanya duduk di bangku taman. Kanan kiri mereka di penuhi pohon-pohon dengan tempelan lampu neon putih. Begitu terang.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tak lelah? Tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk." Ucap Jongin. Mata mengantuk pemuda itu semakin kentara. Menandakan sang empu tak main-main dalam ucapannya. Kyungsoo sedikit kasihan.

"Kalau seperti itu, pulang dan tidurlah Jongin. Kita akhiri kencan kita malam ini."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo. Benar, ia sangat mengantuk. Tapi, mengakhiri kencan ini dia tak rela. Ia memilih menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyungsoo. "Satu menit lagi." Pinta Jongin. Kepalanya sudah bersandar di bahu Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana jika lima menit?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Hmm." Jongin hanya berdehem. Ia setuju saran Kyungsoo. Mata mengantuk Jongin terbuka sedikit. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Perlahan ia menutup mata. Cahaya lampu-lampu tempelan di pohon mengganggu matanya. Ia terlena. Bau tubuh Kyungsoo yang seperti bayi, bisikan angin yang menenangkan. Dirinya terlelap. Hari ini benar-benar menggembirakan. Kebahagiaan Jongin tak terkira, dia sangat bersyukur.

.

.

.

"Jongin."

"Kim Jongin."

"Jongin, kau sadar sekarang?" sayup-sayup Jongin dapat mendengar suara halus itu. Seperti suara ibu. "Jongin, ini ibu nak!" saat membuka mata, wajah ibu, seorang lelaki berjas dokter, seorang wanita muda bersanggul memenuhi retinanya.

"Kim Jongin." Itu si laki-laki yang mengatakannya. Jongin mengedipkan mata. Memperjelas apa yang dilihat. Mungkin dia bermimpi saat ini, bukankah terakhir kali sebelum menutup mata ia tengah duduk di taman dengan Kyungsoo?

"Lihatlah kesini. Apa kau bisa mengangkat lenganmu?" kembali. Itu suara si laki-laki berjas. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Apa yang dilihat Jongin kali ini terlalu aneh. Jongin bingung. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

…

Gedung rumah sakit Sukwan sangat megah. Menjulang tinggi, membelah langit malam tanpa bintang. Jongin yang sudah dipindah ruangan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kedua telinganya dengar. Beberapa waktu lalu sang ibu mengatakan bahwa ia baru tersadar setelah satu bulan kecelakaan. Wanita yang ia panggil ibu menceritakan semua dengan rangkaian air mata mengaliri pipi. Dia juga mendengar nada ibu yang sangat bersyukur mengetahui Jongin sadar malam ini. Karena staf dokter rumah sakit mengatakan tak akan ada banyak harapan jika dirinya tak sadar minggu ini.

"Ibu sangat khawatir karena itu." Ucap sang ibu. Wanita itu setia duduk di sebelah anaknya. Sesekali wanita itu memijit tangan Jongin yang kaku. "Terima kasih karena sudah sadar, Jongin. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, ibu tak akan memaafkan diri ibu sendiri."

"Dimana Kyungsoo, bu?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Jujur, dia sangat penasaran. Jika dia baru sadar dari koma, lalu beberapa hari lalu. Hari yang ia habiskan bersama Kyungsoo, apa maksudnya?

Ibu terdiam. Raut wajah ibu berubah. Apakah ibu meminta Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya selama dia koma? Jika benar seperti itu, ia tak akan memaafkan ibunya. Jongin berjanji.

"Ibu, dimana Kyungsoo?" ulangnya.

Ibu tak kunjung menjawab. Wanita itu menunduk dan kembali menangis. Wajah ibu benar-benar merah. Dan perasaan Jongin berubah tak enak setelahnya.

…

Jongin duduk di kursi roda. Dengan bantuan paman Chanyeol ia digiring ke sebuah ruangan. Ia tak tahu itu ruangan apa. Saat bertanya dimana Kyungsoo berada, ibunya malah membawa paman Chanyeol dan berakhirlah dia disini. Pintu otomatis itu terbuka. Jongin di dorong masuk. Makin memperdalam ruangan, Jongin tak percaya dengan apa yang netranya tangkap.

Sebuah ranjang dan Kyungsoo yang terlelap diatasnya berteman dengan kabel-kabel yang Jongin sendiri tak tahu namanya. Pemandangan ini sama persis dengan yang pernah ia lihat entah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. Jongin tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin. Dia sangat sedih. Kyungsoonya tak berdaya seperti itu. "Benarkah ini dirimu? Ini aku Jongin."

Hampir separuh wajah Kyungsoo tertutup masker oksigen. Jika Jongin tak diberi tahu bahwa seseorang tertidur diatas sana adalah Kyungsoo, mungkin ia tak akan mengenalinya.

"Jika kau bisa mendengar suaraku, bisakah kau membuka matamu?" mata sipit Jongin berkaca-kaca. "Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang bersamaku sepanjang waktu.. itu kau, 'kan?" suara Jongin terdengar parau. Pemuda itu akan menangis.

Kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo kembali bermunculan di ingatan. Saat mereka berkeliling Cheongseomdae. Saat Kyungsoo mengambil gambarnya di tempat kuno itu. Saat Kyungsoo menatap dirinya yang memakai pakaian tradisional. Saat tangan mereka saling bertautan, saat Kyungsoo menempelkan kertas note jingga di tempat yang jarang disadari orang lain, saat mereka tersenyum, dan saat dirinya mencium kening Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Ingatan-ingatan indah itu..

Jongin masih memandang Kyungsoo yang enggan membuka mata. "Apakah semua itu, hanya mimpi indahku?" titik-titik air membasahi pipinya. "Semua waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, hanya mimpi?" Jongin mengusak kasar air di pipinya. Ia menangis. Dengan penglihatan buram karena air mata, Jongin menggenggam tangan pucat Kyungsoo. Dipandanginya wajah Kyungsoo dengan perasaan penuh kepayahan.

…

Ragu-ragu Jongin mendorong pintu kaca di depannya. Sudah dua minggu sejak dirinya sadar dari koma dan sudah tiga hari dirinya diijinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kali ini, dengan keberanian yang membuncah dirinya datang ke tempat ini. Studio paman Chanyeol. Dirinya ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenar-benarnya terjadi. Pada dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo. Namun, keraguan akan bertemu paman Chanyeol meninggi. Ia tak yakin akan bertemu paman Chanyeol disini. Dia juga tak yakin studio foto paman Chanyeol akan tetap buka di saat kemenakan satu-satunya tak kunjung membuka matanya. Namun, keraguaan Jongin menguap kala pintu kaca itu mudah ditarik.

Jongin memasukkan badannya lebih dalam. Ia cukup terkaget kala melihat guru Baekhyun ada disana. Dan lelaki cantik itu menyambutnya. Dia juga mempersilahkan Jongin duduk dan menanyakan bagaimana kabar Jongin.

Tak berapa lama paman Chanyeol muncul dengan tangan penuh biskuit. Ia tak kalah kaget melihat keberadaan Jongin disana. "Kau sudah tak apa Jongin?" Tanya paman Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia benar-benar sudah sehat. "Siapa yang menjaga Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

"Kali ini aku yang bertugas menjaga Kyungsoo. Namun, aku memutuskan kesini terlebih dulu demi raksasa tua di depanku." Itu guru Baekhyun yang berkata. Hubungan paman Chanyeol dan guru Baekhyun lebih dekat dari yang ia kira. Oh, bukankah itu artinya salah satu keinginan Kyungsoo terwujud? Melihat paman Chanyeol dan guru Baekhyun dekat.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur.

"Silahkan menikmati biskuitnya! Ini baru keluar dari pemanggangku." Info Chanyeol. Paman Chanyeol memang ahlinya urusan kue. Jongin membatin. Baik Jongin dan guru Baekhyun mencicipi biskuit coklat di hadapan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama mengacungkan ibu jari mereka setelah mengetahui rasa sang biskuit. Paman Chanyeol terbaik.

"Paman, bolehkah aku bertanya.." ucapan Jongin terpotong karena paman Chanyeol. Lelaki dewasa itu tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Jongin. Dirinya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan? Kyungsoo, anak itu memasukkanmu ke dalam orang-orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya," paman Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Senyum tipis tak pernah lenyap dari bibirnya.

Jongin, dia sangat ingin tahu kelanjutan ucapan paman Chanyeol. Dia baru menyadari bahwa paman Chanyeol yang biasanya bertingkah konyol itu mampu bersikap serius. Lihatlah raut wajah paman Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar sangat serius kali ini. Guru Baekhyun tetap mendengarkan obrolan yang mulai serius itu dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya mengunyah biskuit karya Chanyeol.

"Dia mungkin ingin menyelamatkanmu. Dia berlari kearahmu. Namun naas, kalian sama-sama menjadi korban." Paman Chanyeol mengedip-kedipkan mata besarnya yang mulai berair. Guru Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya mengusap-usap punggung tangannya. "Kalian sama-sama terluka parah dan dinyatakan koma oleh dokter."

Jongin memandang paman Chanyeol yang sekuat tenaga menahan air di mata. Ia juga ingat perkataan ibu beberapa saat setelah dia sadar. Bahwa dalam satu minggu dia tak kunjung sadar, harapan dia kembali tak banyak.

"Anak itu pasti sangat bahagia melihatmu sehat kembali. Dia sangat bahagia sampai enggan membuka matanya." Paman Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh, diikuti guru Baekhyun dan juga Jongin. "Jongin, aku mencetak semua gambar yang ada di kamera Kyungsoo." Info paman Chanyeol.

Jongin memandang paman Chanyeol. Ia sedikit terkejut. Kamera Kyungsoo. Kamera yang Jongin tahu ajaib itu? Bukankah Kyungsoo jarang menggunakannya? Bagaimana bisa ada film yang dapat dicetak disana? Bukankah Kyungsoo pernah bilang bahwa film dalam kamera itu rusak? "Kamera?" Jongin menyakinkan. Siapa tahu kamera yang di maksud paman Chanyeol bukan kamera ajaib yang dirinya tahu.

Paman Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya. Kamera. Kamera yang dibawa Kyungsoo sebelum kecelakaan. Ada film di dalamnya." Jawabnya.

Jongin tersedak air minum. Seingatnya, kamera yang dibawa Kyungsoo saat kecelakaan adalah kamera yang mampu menghentikan waktu. Kamera ajaib.

"Ada begitu banyak gambarmu disana. Jadi, aku tahu bahwa kau salah satu orang terpenting bagi Kyungsoo karena itu."

"Paman, bolehkah aku melihat gambar-gambar itu?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap paman Chanyeol. Ia pun berlalu ke tempat dia menyimpan gambar hasil cetakan kamera Kyungsoo. "Semuanya!" teriak paman Chanyeol.

"Iya." Balas Jongin.

Paman Chanyeol datang sambil menenteng sebuah amplop. Dia mengulurkannya pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin menerima uluran amplop.

Ia membuka amplop tersebut. Perlahan-lahan. Berlapis-lapis gambar berada di tangannya. Satu persatu dia melihat gambar-gambar itu. Dengan sangat teliti dia memeriksa setiap sudut gambar. Benar kata paman Chanyeol, banyak sekali fotonya disana. Gambar dirinya saat berada di Cheomseongdae. Gambar dirinya memakai pakaian tradisional jaman Joseon. Gambar Kyungsoo tersenyum di depan sebuah pohon. Dan ada foto mereka berdua tersenyum kearah kamera dengan lengan yang saling bertautan. Jongin tertegun. Bukankah itu gambar yang diambil dirinya dan Kyungsoo sebelum dia membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa ia terbangun dari koma?

"Paman, apa yang aku lihat adalah kenyataan, 'kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan paman Chanyeol. Guru Baekhyun merasakan aura yang menegangkan. Dia memilih diam. Sedangkan Jongin, dia menatap paman Chanyeol dan dia bergetar. Ternyata yang dia alami bersama Kyungsoo di Cheomseongdae bukan mimpi. Itu nyata! Satu tempat lagi yang harus ia kunjungi, sebagai bukti apa yang dia alami bukanlah mimpi.

"Paman, maukah paman memesankanku sebuah taksi dan menemaniku ke sebuah tempat?"

…

Paman Chanyeol, guru Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah di café lantai dua. Mereka langsung menuju pojok café dan sibuk mencari kertas note warna jingga yang Jongin ketahui sebagai kertas permohonannya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka tengah menyusuri jutaan kertas yang tertempel di pojok keinginan.

Guru Baekhyun sangat serius meneliti setiap kertas. Mata awasnya bergerak-gerak lincah. "Aku menemukannya!" teriaknya.

Jongin dengan buru-buru melangkah kearah guru Baekhyun. Ia menerima uluran kertas itu dari Baekhyun. Dia membaca tulisan di kertas. Benar, itu tulisannya.

"Kau ternyata melakukan banyak hal romantis bersama-sama, yah? Kyungsoo pasti sangat bahagia denganmu." Ucap paman Chanyeol.

Jongin ingin mennagis rasanya. Jadi, semua yang ia lewati dengan Kyungsoo bukan mimpi? Ia meremas kertas jingga itu. Sekarang dia menangis. Jika bukan mimpi, kenapa Kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata saat ini? Apakah itu semua salah satu keajaiban dari Tuhan?

…

Kyungsoo masih terpejam. Masker oksigen hampir memenuhi wajahnya. Kabel-kabel yang tertempel di badan, bunyi-bunyi dari alat-alat disana menjadi temannya dalam tidur. Jongin menjenguk Kyungsoo. Dipandangnya wajah pucat itu. Kyungsoo masih tetap berkilau sekalipun mata indah itu tertutup.

 _Aku baik-baik saja jika memang itu hanyalah mimpi, aku bahkan tak peduli jika itu adalah sihir. Yang terpenting, saat itu kita benar-benar bersama. Dan itu akan menjadi kenangan paling indah untuk Kyungsoo. Sebagaimana aku datang menjenguk Kyungsoo setiap hari, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan kembali. Mungkin akan butuh waktu sangat lama,_

Jongin menyelipkan gantungan pororo dalam genggaman Kyungsoo.

 _Namun, aku akan tetap menunggu seperti ini selamanya. Seperti ucapanku padanya waktu itu, bahwa aku akan menungggu dirinya di masa depan. Mungkin ini cara Kyungsoo menagih janji itu. Dan aku akan mengabulkan janji itu. Karena penantianku akan menjadi keajaiban terindah yang kukabulkan untuk Kyungsoo.._

Jongin tersenyum tipis menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo, sekalipun wajah itu terhalang masker oksigen. Menatap lekat-lekat, Kyungsoonya sangat cantik. Jongin memberanikan diri memajukan tubuhnya. Mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo. Dirinya mencium kening Kyungsoo. Sangat lama, syarat akan kerinduan. "Jangan terlalu lama terlelap, aku takut putri tidur merasa tersaingi. Karena kau lebih cantik darinya." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum. Sorot matanya masih mengarah ke wajah damai Kyungsoo. Sangking fokusnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, dia sampai tak menyadari jari telunjuk disana bergerak lemah.

The End


End file.
